Forbidden Moment
by azulastemper
Summary: What happened to Katara while caputed in Ba Sing Se? AzulaxKatara
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

There are times to be in love and certain people to be in love with. Well now certainly wasn't the right time, and the person definitely was the wrong kind person. Still she couldn't make herself stop, it was like asking her heart to stop beating. It was simply impossible.

She didn't know the specific time this all started, it just short of happened. She could name a general area of when this infatuation had been sparked. It was a single name, Omashu. The first time her eyes had come across a girl more alluring than anyone in the entire world, and sadly that was an understatement.

She heard about stuff like this happening but only in fairy tales. For most her life she thought love at first sight was just something people made up. Little did she know she would be lucky enough to experience it. It sure was by far something magical and there was no explanation for it. She had no real reason to fall madly in love with this stranger, her enemy of all people, those feelings just came out of nowhere. Perhaps it was a past life thing, or maybe because since she was a water bender she was naturally curious about her opposite. Those would be a reasonable answer but still couldn't explain what she was feeling.

Love like this was unheard in the Water Tribes, if it did exist there, it was a well kept secret. This too was very new to her, all her life she'd been attracted to boys, so why she felt this way towards another girl didn't make sense. The feeling she had right then was stronger than anything she ever felt for a boy. It compelled her to do stupid things, made her dream, _fantasize_, about this girl day and night.

Every encounter she had with this sovereign made her feelings more powerful than before, until now when there was no turning back, no getting rid of them. They were apart of her now and it was the least expected thing someone would find if they could analyze her. She was a strong independent young woman and for her to feel so clingy to someone outside of her family, was bizarre. It was scary and amazing at the same time and not an inch of her regretted feeling this way.

She refused to feel shameful because honestly if you took a good look at the one enemy who could capture Katara's heart, the girl's personality just made you want to like her. Why not? As a regular girl she was accomplished, impulsive, ruthless, and intelligent. Then add that she's the most powerful fire bender in this generation _and_ princess of the Fire Nation. It was a flawless package that no one could turn away from. The only thing she should be shameful about was how she could never be worthy of such a person.

She didn't even know why it shocked her so much to find that the prodigy had secretly found her way into the greatest city in the Earth Kingdom disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior. She should've known better than to assume Suki had come to Ba Sing Se. So when she ran into the throne room for help seeing the princess there instead caught her off guard in more than one way. One she was surprised that it wasn't Suki, two she was drooling over the fire bender's superb beauty. By the time her body started to respond, it was too late.

Now as a consequence she sat there in this dark unforgiving room waiting to either be rescued or tortured. It was a small box, big enough for two prisoners to stay in, the only light was the faint moonlight shining down on part of the wall as it came through a barred window. There was a small cup of water in the corner, she hadn't touched it even though her mouth was so dry. She guessed she was planning on using it to bend if she was going to be tortured. It was probably there for a reason, the princess wouldn't have let her have it if she thought Katara would be able to escape.

The endless silence was broken as the sound of distant footsteps grew louder as they made their way up the iron hall. They were too soft to be a man's footsteps yet too steady to belong to a fragile servant's. Her blood started rushing and she hoped her guess was right. The lock on the thick door groaned and the door was pushed open. The dim light of the torches lighting the hall came in and the outline of girl stood at the entrance. Whoever it was didn't stand at the entrance too long and the door shut quickly.

"Stand up peasant." The command came sharply through the air causing Katara to jolt. There was no mistaking that voice she knew it better than she knew her own voice. She had to remind herself to breathe as she came onto her feet. This was the first time she'd ever been alone with the prodigy, she was cherishing every minute of it.

The princess stepped into the moonlight looking like an angelic being. No longer wearing the Kyoshi Warrior's armor, but in a more comfortable less girly garment. In her hands were chains with two open cuffs. It was clear the fire bender was going to chain her but she wanted to know why, it wasn't like Katara stood a chance against her by herself and Katara wasn't planning on fighting back. Her enemy took step forward eyes planted on Katara's wrists.

Without patience the fire bender snatched her right wrist. The princess' grasp was tight and kind of hurt but she was paying attention to how soft the skin felt on hers. Then the prodigy glanced up to make eye contact. "You aren't going to fight back?" there was a hint of irritation in the girl's voice. The princess probably came here to humiliate the water bender but wasn't getting what she wanted.

Katara had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something stupid, she shook her head in response instead. The princess' thin black eyebrow rose. "Why exactly?" The prodigy no longer stood in front of her but encircled her taking in every inch of the water bender her eyes could see. By now Katara's heart was pounding not sure what she could say that wouldn't give away her secret.

She opened her mouth but only air came out as she still contemplated on what to say. "I…" she began her voice was so weak, she didn't even know how her enemy could hear her. "I don't want to." That was the best she could come up with.

"Hmmm." The fire bender came back in front of her. A pale finger touched her chin forcing Katara's head to rise. "You're smart for a worthless specimen." To her, that sounded like a compliment and immediately she could feel her knees begin to weaken. "Still, I don't like my toys to be smart." A vicious hand struck her cheek and Katara's teeth clenched from the pain.

She raised her hand to her cheek rubbing it slightly before looking at the princess again. "Want to fight back yet?" No matter what the prodigy did Katara would never, never harm the girl she loved. She shook her head again preparing for another strike. Oh and another sure did come, it was more painful than the last. Still Katara would not defend herself.

Inflamed that the water bender would not do what she wanted she grabbed Katara's throat, holding it loosely enough for Katara to still breathe, she shoved the peasant into the wall. "Fight me!" the princess shouted through her teeth. The iron grasp on her throat hurt badly and she wanted it to stop. Her enemy's hold on her tightened and a whimper escaped the water bender. A sinister grin stretched over the princess' face now that she knew she was hurting the water bender. Still, it was wasn't enough. Deciding that she could not force the girl to fight back she let go and Katara dropped to her knees.

She was breathing heavily now that more air could get into her lungs. A loud clang echoed through the cell and she could tell the girl had punched the wall out of anger. The princess turned around. "Why don't you want to hurt me? After all the things I've done to you and your friends?" the fire bender demanded an answer.

She stared at the floor a tear coming down her cheek. She wanted to say the truth so badly but would probably only get beaten for feeling this way. "I never wanted to harm you." she explained feebly.

"Why not?! Everyone does." The princess hissed. "Perhaps you don't know who I am exactly. Is that it?" Katara merely shook her head and gazed up at the prodigy staring into the gold irises.

"You are Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, a fire bending prodigy, the Fire Lord's favorite child, and one of the brightest young minds of our generation. And I will _not_ harm someone with so much potential." She stated clearly. She swallowed deeply daring to continue. "Even if you are my enemy, I still respect you as person."

There was a long period of silence as the prodigy paced back and forth occasionally looking at Katara but not too closely. As the princess thought, Katara slowly got the strength to stand up again but she had to lean against the wall for second before she could stand normal. Azula stopped staring at the wall before turning around.

"Katara." The princess said firmly. Again she didn't know why she was surprised to find that her enemy actually knew her name. "Are you in love with me?" the prodigy crossed her arms waiting for a reply.

She was frozen in place, her heart going crazy, her body burning up. How? How could Azula figure it out so quickly?! She'd been so careful about the words she chose. Was it that obvious? There was only one thing to do now and that was to lie. She had to lie to the princess to avoid being punished and she couldn't lie while looking directly at Azula. Turning her back to the princess and hugged herself.

"No, don't be ridiculous." She replied straining to sound appalled. Her fingers found their way to her mother's necklace, reminding herself that it was Azula's people that killed her mother. That anger was the only thing that made her sound somewhat convincing. As her old hatred for fire benders returned it clashed with her feelings towards the princess causing her steady appearance to crack. "I…I hate you…" her voice became frail from the tears building up.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before." The princess thought out loud. Katara let go of her necklace and sighed, there was no point denying it anymore. Azula had already put the pieces together. "How long have you felt this way?"

Katara placed her forehead on the wall. "Since I first saw you in Omashu." She answered and Azula's eyes went wide with a bit surprised.

"That long?" The princess let out a shrug. "Even after everything? You still…" The princess couldn't bring herself to say the word. Katara just nodded unable to speak, a large air bubble had formed in her throat.

Once she had the courage, she spoke again. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you." she wiped the tear from her cheek sighing deeply. "I don't know why I feel this way, I just…I can't help it. You have no idea what you do to people. What you've done to me. I don't care what you think, well I do, I just I won't regret feeling this way. Because there's nothing to be ashamed of. I know I sound stupid and you must think I'm so far below you…"

She must seem so pitiful to the princess who could probably care less about how she felt. Maybe the fire bender was used to people acting like this to her. She didn't mean to say all of that and wanted to take it all back. Fear rushed through her now, would Azula beat her for saying that? She couldn't even begin to imagine because the princess wasn't very predictable.

"No actually." The prodigy said her voice in a low tone. Her fear drained away replaced once more with shock. "I…I've thought you…not in the same way but…I have thought of you."

Well that wasn't the answer she thought she received. Her heart became hopeful. Azula had thought of her, only not so drowned by love, but still every now than she had run across the prodigy's mind.

"You have?" Katara whispered and she faced the fire bender again wanting to see that face once more. Azula kicked the floor slightly and uncrossed her arms.

The princess stared at the wall thinking deeply. From the repeating thunk she could tell the fire bender was hitting the wall only with less force. Katara just waited, the prodigy was the one in control, it was Azula's turn to speak. This seemed to bother the princess, thus the wall hitting.

"I hate this, I hate not knowing what to do!" The princess confessed. The fire bender stopped hitting the wall and stood there lifeless. "I've never felt this way before." The prodigy punched the wall with full force again out of agony. "I tried so hard to avoid something like this, it's a weakness. It's dumb and I don't want it! So why…do I still feel this way?!"

Katara lowered her head not sure whether it was safe to comfort Azula or not. So she was forced to just stand there. She never thought the prodigy could feel the same turmoil as she did, but she liked it, it proved that Azula was still human, still had flaws. The princess shrugged and glared at Katara.

"We can't do this." Katara closed her eyes knowing it was true. "You won't betray the Avatar for me, and I won't leave the Fire Nation for you. Face it, we're too different for this to work anyway."

"…I know." She said faintly as the tears started to come back. "I know the only way this could ever happen is in a dream." The princess nodded in agreement as she stared at the floor. "But I'd rather spend the rest of my life remembering this one moment with you, than going through life without having it at all."

Part 2

She sat in the lonely throne room sitting in the Earth King's throne which would soon belong to her, thinking of her new prisoner. It made her smile to think she was able to fool the girl into believing she was someone to trust. If only it lasted a little longer she would have had some real fun.

Perhaps she could blame this feeling on curiosity. As a fire bender it was only natural to be intrigued by her opposite. You don't come across someone like this peasant too often. The water bender was caring, righteous, open-minded, and for a peasant held a different kind of beauty. The girl was not drop dead gorgeous but held a simplicity that even she could admire. Yes, the Water Tribe peasant was a fine new addition to her playthings.

There was no way she could be bored while she brought horrible pain to the water bender. No way she wouldn't be satisfied to know she broke such a proud young girl. The reason was obvious to why she wanted to torment the peasant. She wanted to prove she was the greater opposite, that no matter how strong the girl was, she could _always_ shatter a good person.

If there was one thing she did have, and she had a lot, it was time. All night in fact. So why she sat there daydreaming about torturing her new slave while she could actually be doing it, was stupid. With that she stood up and headed to the lower levels of the palace where the girl would be kept in a small filthy cell, were all peasants should be.

It did not take her long to find where the prisoners were stored. As she headed down the hall she found a chain with cuffs. Perfect. She picked up it and ran her fingers over the old metal links as she found the only occupied cell down there.

She wasn't expecting the girl to try and run out the door but still she didn't like taking chances. She pushed the thick door open and closed it. Remaining quiet she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness, her prisoner sat waiting, wondering, who it was that came in. "Stand up peasant." She ordered making it clear that it was her that came in. Her voice must've been the only sound the girl had heard in a few hours since the water bender jerked.

As she wanted the girl came onto her feet. Taking only a few steps, she came before the water bender and grabbed the tan girl's wrist. She squeezed it tightly to make sure it wasn't able to escape but noticed the water bender made no attempt to take it back. "You aren't going to fight back?" She wanted the prisoner to fight back, it would make this all the more enjoyable and she was irritated to find the girl wasn't.

The tan girl just shook her head. "Why exactly?" she asked and wondered maybe the girl was wounded and that was why she didn't fight back. If she was wounded why didn't she heal herself with the water? Just to see if her theory was right or not, she encircled the peasant inspecting her features which were indeed ideal.

The peasant opened her mouth but only air came out, testing Azula's patience. "I…" the girl began. "I don't want to." Doesn't want to fight her? Well that was certainly new. Who would want to fight her? She could easily kill the peasant so the girl choosing not to fight was a smart move on her part.

"Hmmm." She came before the water bender straightening her back. She brought her finger to the girl's chin and forced the tan girl to look at her. "You're smart for a worthless specimen." She said in a kind voice. "Still, I don't like my toys to be smart." She hit the peasant harshly loving the power she held over this girl. "Want to fight back yet?" Azula was trying to get this girl upset, so she could have a bit of entertainment but the peasant shook her head again. Once more she brought the back of her hand to the girl's face with a lot more force this time.

Inflamed that the water bender would not do what she wanted she grabbed Katara's throat, holding it loosely enough for Katara to still breathe, she shoved the peasant into the wall. "Fight me!" she commanded. Appling a bit more pressure to the girl's neck she heart a whimper. She grinned as she noticing she was inflicting pain. But just hearing a whimper wasn't good enough but it was futile to continue beating the girl if she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

She never had a prisoner like this before. One who refused to fight back. She didn't like it one bit. Out of anger that for once she wasn't getting what she wanted she rammed her fist into the wall, her anger numbed the pain in her knuckles. She wheeled around to yell at the girl. "Why don't you want to hurt me? After all the things I've done to you and your friends?" she demanded an answer.

"I never wanted to harm you." the water bender explained feebly.

"Why not?! Everyone does." she hissed. "Perhaps you don't know who I am exactly. Is that it?" the peasant merely shook her head and gazed up staring into Azula's eyes.

The girl then told Azula her formal titles of course but what she wasn't expecting to hear was, "And I will _not_ harm someone with so much potential." That was the last explanation she thought would come from her prisoner. "Even if you are my enemy, I still respect you as person."

The peasant was hiding something and she could tell clearly now. None of her prisoners respected her, refused to harm her because they thought she had potential. Now that she ran the peasant's words through her mind several times it was pretty obvious the girl possibly had feelings towards her?

"Katara." The princess stated clearly. "Are you in love with me?" she crossed her arms waiting for a reply. This question seemed to upset the water bender. The girl turned away from her unable to look her directly in the eyes and answer. A clear sign that what she thought was true.

"No, don't be ridiculous." The girl answered but didn't sound all the believable thus proving clearly the girl felt _something_ towards her. "I…I hate you…" the water bender's voice cracked.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before." She thought out loud. This Water Tribe peasant was in love in her. What she wanted to know right then was why? No one liked her. But the question that came out of her mouth was, "How long have you felt this way?"

The girl rested her forehead on the wall. "Since I first saw you in Omashu." Azula's went wide, the girl not only loved her but had since she first laid eyes on her.

"That long?" She sighed so confused, they were enemies, so why would the tan girl feeling anything towards her? "Even after everything? You still…" her voice trailed off.

The water bender had to undeniably collect herself before continuing. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you." Azula froze in place, the peasant had thought her that much? "I don't know why I feel this way, I just…I can't help it." She listened closely more closely than she would listen to anyone else speak.

The girl knew her place and knew it was below her, but despite that she still embraced those emotions? Katara had been wrong of course. Azula found the peasant, as an enemy, on the same level which was why she was so determined to break the water bender's confidence. But even more than that, she too felt this way only way, way less obsessed.

"No actually." Azula replied. "I…I've thought you…not in the same way but…I have thought of you." Yes, the thought of having the girl by her side did come across her mind a few times. This odd attraction which she blamed curiosity for creating, was in her as well.

"You have?" the girl asked turning around to see her. Azula kicked the floor slightly and uncrossed her arms.

She didn't know what to say or what to do. This was forbidden. And love was something she didn't need to be distracted by at the moment. So what would she say to the water bender. It couldn't be the truth right? All of this was new to her and as a perfectionist not knowing what to do made her angry. Once more she hit the wall out of frustration.

"I hate this, I hate not knowing what to do!" the words escaped her. Giving up on hitting the wall she just stood there staring at it. "I've never felt this way before." She didn't want to call her feelings by its name. She didn't want to accept the fact that she actually _cared_ about a worthless peasant. But she did feel it…love…

She punched the wall with full force again out of agony. "I tried so hard to avoid something like this, it's a weakness. It's dumb and I don't want it!" she shouted as her insides tore apart and started a war. She never felt turmoil before, she was always sure about everything but this was the first time she wasn't sure. She hated turmoil and she wanted to go away but it wouldn't, her feelings wouldn't stop existing. "So why…do I still feel this way?!"

She would never get her answer and she knew that she wouldn't, which made this horrible feeling of being unsure worse. Why she loved this stranger, her enemy of all people, was a mystery to her. Why did she feel all tingly and hurt inside? She wanted Katara but she couldn't have her.

"We can't do this." she said to the peasant but mostly to herself, she was still trying to convince herself not to feel like this. "You won't betray the Avatar for me, and I won't leave the Fire Nation for you. Face it, we're too different for this to work anyway."

"…I know." The heartache in the girl's voice did not make her too pleased. "I know the only way this could ever happen is in a dream." Azula nodded, Katara understood that denying this was the best that was a good thing. "But I'd rather spend the rest of my life remembering this one moment with you, than going through life without having it at all." Azula looked up that wasn't what she wanted to hear yet at the same time, it was.

8


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3

The silence didn't pass. The world sat still that night. Even the though the planet appeared to be frozen in place, they both knew the hours were rolling by and eventually morning would come to tear them apart. Fate just had to be so cruel to them. Morning was far from now and so were their worries.

In the iron prison that rest in Ba Sing Se, there they sat in the shadows of the tiny metal box. The air was a little brisk from the lack of the heat underground and the chilly air that was above ground. The silky moonlight continued to seep in through the almost slit of a window which was barred, the moon was further away and less light crept in than it had an hour ago. So the cell was much darker and it became even more of a challenge to try and see.

The sounds of the midnight city were faint. Every now and then they'd hear a cart go by, or two people talking as they made their way home. Often times they could hear the quiet footsteps of a Dai Li agent stroll by. Somewhere feet away there was a cricket making its music. For a busy overcrowded city it sure got quiet at night. But it was nice, it was like taking a nice long break from reality.

Ba Sing Se was the place to come for a new beginning, for things in life to suddenly become great. Huddled up inside its walls, one can't help but feel protected. Crowded by its millions of citizens, one couldn't help but feel claustrophobic but you get over it quickly knowing that everyone has come there for an opportunity. Some came to escape poverty, others the war, maybe someone needed a new job. Whatever it was the city catered to everyone's needs.

So it must be, since their in the city of opportunity, that their paths crossed in such an odd fashion. Maybe the magic of the city had sunk into their brains so deeply that couldn't help but react this way. If they were in any other city right now, they both knew that would not find themselves in this situation. Right now, in the cell, in this amazing city, the two most unlikely people had become something more.

Azula had come to Ba Sing Se to capture the Avatar and why not take over the entire Earth Kingdom while she was at it? It wasn't hard to get into the city dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior, and oh she had her fun stealing the clothes from that Suki girl. She could still hear the girl rambling on about some Sokka boy and how he was going to rescue her. She couldn't help but chuckle at her knowing the boy probably had no clue where the hell she was. The fire bender was nearing victory, and she didn't know that after all this she'd gain control over the Earth Kingdom and she knew for sure she'd break the Avatar, but the one thing she could not keep is the water bender.

Katara had come to the city for a completely and a way better reason than the princess had. She'd come to Ba Sing Se to help Aang find Appa, the large furry bison with six legs and a thick flat tail. They'd been so devastated since they lost him in the desert, and she knew it wasn't Toph's fault but maybe if someone else was out there he'd still be with them. Not to mention they'd come to speak with the Earth King about using his army to invade the Fire Nation and end this war. She'd come to _stop _Azula and the princess and had come to _stop _her. So how did they wind up in each others arms right now?

She was on the left side of the cell her back pressed against the cold metal wall. Her legs were resting before her making a V shape as she sat down and rested. Katara had been standing near the opposite wall but that was no longer the case. The water bender and come over to the princess who had flopped onto the floor in defeat. So now the tan girl was using Azula almost like a chair. The girl's back was leaning on her chest but lightly so she could still breathe. Katara was resting between her legs, the girl's head was on her shoulder and she could feel the girl's warm breath tickling her neck. Her arms were around Katara's stomach, her fingers intertwined with the tan girl's.

Being on the cold floor wasn't comfortable for Katara but she stole the princess' warmth and she knew Azula wouldn't mind. She stared up at the fire bender who had become so relaxed she had to fight her eyelids from closing. Apparently that was one fight the fire bender couldn't win and now Azula sat there eyes closed her head drooping forward. She still couldn't come into grips with the fact that the girl who tried drilling her way into Ba Sing Se, attacking then as they tried to cut the iron beams of the giant drill, was now the girl she allowed to hold her.

Sure she was still a bit nervous around the princess, who wouldn't? Even now as the girl was sitting between sleep and being awake she wasn't sure what to do. Well she knew what she wanted to do but how on earth could you predict what Azula would do in response? Katara merely shrugged and her lips stretched into a smile even if she hadn't commanded them to do that.

She reached up and brought her hand to the princess' cheek, Azula just twitched but continued to sleep. Not to her surprise the fire bender's skin was smooth and soft, her fingers just slid over the surface, the warmth felt nice. There was nothing better than cozying up to a fire bender on a chilly night. She brought her hand higher tracing over the narrow black eyebrows the stood above Azula's placid expression. It was as if she was preparing herself to separate, she was soaking in as much of that face as she could before time ran out. She couldn't help but wish that the face of her lover wasn't the face of her enemy.

Katara had a way of knowing someone's thoughts without really having to ask and she could tell that Azula probably wanted to be awake this night instead of sleeping. And she didn't know how long she could wait any longer to do what her body was aching to do. She leaned closer to Azula only to find the princess smelled like cucumbers and soap, it was a sweet aroma. With her free had she gently moved the pale green collar out of the way revealing the princess' neck to her. Tenderly she touched the skin with her lips.

The princess had been woken up in a number of ways. When she was younger her mother usually came in and placed a caring hand on her shoulder, Ursa stopped doing that when she found out Azula hopped out of bed to wake up Zuko with a slap on the face. Most of the time she was woken by the one of the terrified servants who knew that if they had woken her up to soon they'd get punished severely. Other times it was someone who shoved the door open and stumped in to argue which happened when she was just getting comfortable. Never had she been woken with a loving kiss.

The fire bender stirred, her body slowly woke up and she found she was clinging to another body. For a moment she kept her eyes closed wondering if this was a dream, this was too good be true. But she opened her eyes to find this wasn't just another fantasy.

She spotted the girl who couldn't be more of her opposite, a girl who couldn't be more perfect for her. Her eyes stared deeply in the deep pools of blue rich with compassion. She lifted her hand to feel the tan skin of the water bender. Katara came from the bottom of the world, where there was no sunset for months, where it snowed every other minute. A place where the people didn't think of the world as a dead piece of earth to conquer, she envied Katara for being able to see the good in everything, when all she saw was the negative. Could she show her? Could this water bender teach her how to love? How to live?

The water bender grasped Azula's head from the side, resting her palms just underneath the girl's jaw line, her thumbs brushing over the fire bender's ears. Both them just stared still wondering how this was possible. Just moments ago Azula was going to humiliate Katara. They gave a chuckle as they realized they were thinking about the same thing.

The water bender let out a sigh of joy and Azula gave a kind smile or at least she tried. The tan girl chuckled at the girl's attempt. The tingling sensation in her fingers, heck in her soul, the aching to be one, she would sacrifice anything for this fire bender who smothered her with love. She pushed one of the long black stands of hair away from Azula's face. She tilted her head to the side, it was becoming a bit heavy from all the happy thoughts. "Can I kiss you?" she whispered to the princess.

The fire bender froze in place by the words. She could feel her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. No one's ever asked her that before. Why would someone even ask that in the first place though? But she wasn't uncomfortable with the question it was something else. Spirits knew how happy she was from hearing that, she'd been thinking about for ages now.

Her only problem was, she's never done it before. It wasn't like she didn't try. Whenever she tried to get closer to someone she usually ended up terrifying them. The only thing she ever got as far showing love for someone else was a hug, and even that was hard to get from someone other than Ty Lee. So she had to practice on her pillow and hope she didn't get caught by a servant. Why did the spirits have do this to her?! She's goanna make a fool out of herself to the only girl who hasn't run away screaming for help.

But she sure as hell wasn't goanna deny the water bender. The princess nodded but just barely enough for Katara to realize it. For second she wondered if Katara had been joking like the last girl had, but she was wrong. The water bender came closer, so close there was hardly any room to breathe without breathing on each other. She bolted her eyes shut swallowing deeply bracing herself, this would either go smoothly or horribly wrong. She felt the warmth of Katara's lips but didn't feel them just yet…

So close now…

And the fire bender thought…

It was better that this is her first embrace, because she didn't want to share it with anyone else…

Then it happened. Azula was reborn. Everything in her being had been awoken. Things she never thought she could feel exploded and her nerves were no longer numb. Pure instinct flung over her and she deepened the kiss. She obviously caught Katara off guard from how passionate she was being but she couldn't bottle up the joy bursting out from her no longer dead heart. This was amazing, Azula didn't think she'd ever pull away and she could tell Katara wouldn't mind.

The tan girl shifted so she sat on Azula's lap and could pin the excited princess to the wall because it was quite clear Azula no longer had control over herself. The fire bender's hands without her really aware of it, were clutching the blue fabric of Katara's clothes tightly, she probably could've ripped them if she gripped any tighter. The water bender had to tear their lips apart so she could get at least two seconds to breathe. She sat there for a moment panting, trying to catch her breath.

"That sure woke someone up." Katara giggled as she encased Azula's neck with a gentle hug. She rested her forehead on the fire bender's and smiled widely. The water bender curled up and clung to the fire bender, they both yawned tiredly. She stared up at the small window to see the coin size moon hovering in the sky with clouds walking by it casually. For a moment she thought of Yue, whoever knew she'd be a close friend of the moon spirit.

Azula stared up at the sky as well, she could feel Katara's stroking her arm acting like it was a pet, to be honest it kind of tickled. The sight of the sky only reminded the fire bender something she didn't want to think about. Time was running out. Trying to distract herself she turned away and stared at the shadows on the wall. She held onto Katara with all her strength because didn't want to let go of what she wanted most.

"Tell me about the Southern Water Tribe." She whispered into Katara's ear as she placed her head on the water bender's. The tan girl was happy to explain her home to the princess, she loved it when she could go on about her family, especially since Sokka wasn't around to tell her to be quiet. The way Katara described it, the south pole sounded like an interesting place to visit, that was if she could go there with the water bender.

"And it's the perfect place to raise a family." The tan girl added and Azula was caught off guard by the words. Katara was right better to have a family there than in the Fire Nation which only raised dysfunctional families since they modeled after the royal family, and we all know how they are. They both kind of looked at each other a bit uneasily. "If things were different, do you think we could be a family one day?"

Azula shrugged. "Maybe." The princess never liked making false promises and saying yes to that question would be a lie, because they'd never be able to love each other like this again. The world wouldn't allow it. But maybe a miracle would happen. The princess leaned her head back and shut her eyes imaging what would it would be like if it did come true…

Part 4

The ship groaned as it shattered another tiny iceberg as it moved over the nearly frozen water. The unforgiving wind threw another wall of cold at the fire bender who was already pretty much raw. She clutched her long flowing cloak and pulled it closer to her and shivered for a second but strained her muscles so she stopped shaking. The rest of the crew was cold but she wouldn't show any weakness, not even now at the end of the war. How in the world could Katara put up with this weather every day? How was _she _going to put up with this weather?

Then she felt a tugging on her cloak and she turned around to find someone small had hidden underneath it. Azula couldn't help but grin as she realized who it was. "BOO!" The tiny little girl giggled as she popped out from her mother's cloak. "Did I scare you?! did I scare you?!" the child pestered. Azula merely crossed her arms and grinned.

"Yes, I'm trembling." The fire bender replied before reaching down and messing up her daughter's hair. The girl grumbled as she scrambled to straighten her chocolate colored hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop touching my hair!" the girl whined but the fire bender just laughed at the pouting face her child made, it reminded her of Ty Lee's angry expression.

The fire bender sighed. "It's just hair." she said, her daughter was acting like she ruined her favorite doll or something. Another gust of wind snuck up on the fire bender and it slipped into her collar and down her back, the prodigy shivered uncomfortably. "Jeez can it get any colder?" she mumbled.

Light footsteps came up behind her, for a second she thought it was one of the crew members and she was about to shout at them to get back to work, when she turned around she saw the tall slender water bender bundled underneath thick winter clothes coming towards her. Katara gave her that look, it had I-told-you-so written all over it. "You'll get used to it." the water bender said and she came over to Azula. "I'm sure you won't mind wearing Water Tribe clothes at some point." The fire bender muttered something under her breath and she rubbed her hands together. Azula raised her palms to her face and blew into them releasing a bit of blue fire to warm them up.

Their daughter punched the air excitedly. "I can't wait until I get to create fire." The small girl kicked the air. "I'm goanna be the best out there, watch me I'm goanna be the Fire Lord someday." Katara let out a great sigh and placed her hands on her hips and looking at Azula disapprovingly.

"Now I wonder where she got that from." The water bender said and Azula just started to whistle uneasily. The woman grasped Azula's arm and led her a few steps away from their daughter. "You promised me you wouldn't put your crazy goals into her head." Katara whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting her to be a good fire bender." She said in her defense. "I mean I don't even know she is goanna be one." Katara still wasn't too happy with the fire bender and felt she need to argue even more.

"That's right and what if she isn't she'll be devastated because she won't be able to fire bend." Katara whispered. The prodigy glanced over at the girl who was still mimicking Azula's old moves.

"Then she'll be like you." the princess smiled and in an attempt to end the argument she wrapped her arms around Katara. "My amazing water bender." She whispered before bringing their lips together.

"EW NO KISSING!!"

The Southern Water Tribe didn't look as sorry as it had before. There were no longer old and worn blue tents, there were tall buildings similar to those in the Northern Water Tribe made fresh clean snow. They could see more people had come to live there. From where they were they could see dozens of little kids learning water bending from an old man with long white hair and Katara recognized him as Master Pakku. Their arrival sparked some curiosity in some of the people who were on the outskirts of the tribe.

Azula only lowered her head a bit nervous, after all she had been the most merciless fire bender in the Fire Nation during the war and that's a reputation that would do her no good here. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. How was she going to convince these people she wasn't going to harm them? And on top of that they had to tell people they were an actual family. This was just perfect.

The fire bender wasn't the only one uncomfortable being here. She felt the tiny hand of her daughter grasp hers and she looked down to see the child looking around. It must be so much different than the palace they had been living in for awhile. Luckily for the little girl's sake the snow was as hard and slick as ice so she didn't perish into the white fluff.

In the distance they could see an old woman making her way across the flat blinding surface of the snow. She had tan skin and silvery hair she looked like a raisin. Helping her along was a tall young man with an almost bald head except for his warrior's wolf tail popping out from the back of his head. Katara smiled at the sight of her brother and grandmother. Not too far behind was Hakoda and a woman with short brown hair and wide gray eyes, it was Suki of course. Azula only grimaced at the sight of her old prisoner.

About halfway they all met, Katara hugged each and everyone one of them. They all seemed to welcome her kindly. Azula kept her distance not sure exactly what she should do. When the water bender was done with her hugs she took her place beside Azula. Gran Gran looked at the princess from head to toe. She wasn't sure what to say but she would greet this woman like most elders would like to be greeted in the Fire Nation, she clasped her hands together and bowed respectfully. Gran Gran merely chuckled and gathered the fire bender in her arms hugging more tightly than she needed and Azula felt her back crack.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe." The old woman spoke joyfully as if she was gaining another family member, she was, but the old woman didn't know that yet. The princess was glad to be freed from the hug she straightened and regained her cool. Gran Gran turned to Katara. "Where is she?"

Azula felt her daughter hide behind her now not wishing to be seen. Katara beckoned the child out from hiding but the girl wouldn't go two feet away from her parents. Gran Gran's face light up and she smiled widely. "Oh she's gorgeous." The old woman said. "Who's the father?"

Katara gave a shy smile her cheeks blushing at the moment. Everyone's eyes except for Gran Gran's fell on Azula who stared at the ground because suddenly it had become so interesting. "Well there must be a father, you can't make a baby with out one." Gran Gran chuckled.

"Actually, she was a gift." Katara said holding her daughter's small shoulders. "From Yue. Certainly an unexpected gift from the moon spirit but the best one I've ever gotten." Azula could tell that the water bender was bracing herself for this moment. The time they would be able to tell the truth to the world. She watched at the woman reached towards her neck but without revealing the necklace. "We came here to be a family." The woman swallowed deeply. "You see, I'm betrothed to…" Katara showed what she had been clinging to. They expected to see the blue cloth with the silver pendant with the Water Tribe symbol on it but it was deep crimson with the Fire Nation emblem on it. "…Azula."

This was the first time her family knew about any of this. Sure they knew that Katara and the princess had become close friends since the war had ended but they didn't about this. Her father, her grandmother, her brother and his wife all stared in shock. Hakoda blinked completely speechless, his little polar bear had grown up, and this was the last thing he thought she would choose to do with her life. Of course Sokka was furious, the woman who had tortured his wife would now be apart of his family! Gran Gran had never heard of anything like this before but she cared far too much for Katara's happiness, so she would just learn to accept this, because no matter what no one turns their back on family.

"It's always an honor to gain a new family member." Gran Gran smiled kindly to the princess. "Now let's get out of the cold." Azula let out a breath of relief, she was starting to wonder if they would stand out there all night…

A gentle hand came to her cheek. "Mmmph…" Azula groaned and started to open her eyes. The early rays of the sun were beginning to come out, she could feel her strength grow just a little more as morning arrived. She had to glance around before she realized where she was. In Ba Sing Se, in a prison cell with Katara. The water bender gave her a sad look.

"I think you have to go now." Katara whispered with so much pain in her shaky voice. She could see tears forming those sapphire irises. "They'll probably be in here soon to come and check up on me."

The princess rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. Today she was supposed to take over the Earth Kingdom. Alls she wanted was a nap. She slowly came onto her feet and dragged them across the sleek iron floor, moving and sounding much like a zombie. Too tired to open the door she kind of just stood there her forehead resting on the cold metal.

She didn't know what to tell Katara. I had a good time I'll try and kill you later bye? This had probably been the best moment of her life and now it was time to turn her back to everything that took place in this cell and continue with her plan. But she it was impossible for her to do that. No one could turn their back on the one person who'd given them something no one else could. She shouldn't have to even convince herself to just forget this, she should be with Katara, that was a fact. Turning around she caught a sight of the water bender who was huddled together near the wall trying to be strong.

This wasn't fair, Katara shouldn't have to be strong, she shouldn't have to sit there and watch the only one she ever truly loved walk away. Why did the world have to be so cruel? They should to be together. They were born for each other. This moment only proved that they can't be without each other for a second longer. It broke Azula's heart knowing that this couldn't happen. Her will to walk out wasn't powerful enough to defeat the emotions of her heart.

Crossing the room as fast she could, her knees hit the floor and she took the water bender into her arms. Katara buried her face into the princess' shoulder making Azula's tunic damp from her tears. "I won't go." The princess whispered…promised. "I won't go…"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 5

Cradled by her strong arms, the water bender was able to relax slightly. But her stomach sunk knowing that this could not last. The Dai Li would come by any minute now. What would they say if they saw them clinging to each other for dear life? They'd probably turn against their new leader and Azula's goal would be crushed. Which would be a good thing for Katara and the rest of the Earth Kingdom but then everyone would know. There had to be no evidence that this moment ever occurred.

Gathering what courage she had, defying her heart's desire to just stay there and be held by the fire bender, she slipped out of the prodigy's arms. She stared into the princess' gold irises which for the first time reflected sorrow. She tried to speak but her throat was sore and it felt like she was being choked by an unseen hand. Her tan hands were trembling from the fear pulsing through her veins, the fear of being seen, caught. She grasped the fire bender's soft cheeks and forced them to look at her. Though, she doubted the prodigy would look anywhere else right now.

"You know you can't stay." She whispered her squeaky voice barely came through the air. "I'd rather have you go and know that some nights you'll stay up late thinking about me than have them make you a prisoner. This could destroy the both of us you know that." The fire bender shook her head faintly not wanting to hear those words.

"No…no I don't care anymore." The fire bender replied and moved a little closer to the water bender. "Let them see, let them know, I want to be with you." Azula was speaking with her passion not her mind. Somehow she had to snap some sense into the fire bender before time ran out.

"Use your head!" she hissed in desperation, her eyes darting from the princess to the door. She swore she heard footsteps in the distance belonging to one of the guards; the very force that would forever keep them apart was inching ever so close now. "If we choose to go down this road right now, it won't lead to a happy ending. Maybe one day things might change and this could happen, but not now." The princess looked broken, devastated by the water bender's words. It looked like every word had been a direct attack on the fire bender's heart.

"Ask to me to do anything for you and I will Katara, but not that." The prodigy said through her teeth, her confident voice sounded shaky this time as if the princess wasn't sure what to do. The footsteps were about a third of the way down the hall, they didn't have any time left, and Azula needed to be heading out of the door right now. "Anything but that."

The water bender came onto her feet and had to pull Azula onto hers, she hurried across the dark cell having to drag the princess along. Not a lot of time left but there was time for one last word. She turned to the fire bender, showing all her love in once glance, one moment. "Right now I need you be my enemy, prove your love to me with your hate. Every horrible thing you do, to me and my friends, will show me how much you care. Whenever I tell you I hate you, I want you to know that it actually means I love you."

Barely a second left, she leaned up and pressed her lips to Azula's one last time before it would be too late. Before it could even be called a kiss she pulled away and opened the thick iron door and gave the fire bender a gentle push. "Go." She said softly. The fire bender stepped into the hallway only looking back once. The prodigy closed the cell door and sealed everything precious to her inside.

The water bender let out a great sigh. She didn't move away from the door instead she placed her ear to it; her palm came to the cold metal which had remnants of heat since the fire bender had touched it. Closing her eyes, she focused on nothing but the sounds on the other side. She could hear Azula's uneven breathing, the tiny noise of the princess' heart beating.

It was odd; somehow this wall and this door proved that this is what it would be like for a very long time. She would be on this side and the princess would be on the other. They would always be aware of each other, but never could they touch or even see each other's smile. Already the separation felt like eternity.

Somehow even though this door was between them, she could feel the princess, like energy. The fire bender's feelings as new as they were, were strong and powerful, came through the air, straight through the door and ran through Katara, filling her with hope. They were connected by a single invisible rope, love. As long as that survived these barriers were nothing.

The footsteps of the Dai Li agent, who rarely came by to check up on the one prisoner down there, came to a respectable distance from the fire bender. She could imagine the look of surprise on his face. He must be wondering what on earth the princess was doing coming out of the water bender's cell at four in the morning. She could tell from the silence that no doubt he was nervous. He'd probably liked his job, and he was able to avoid seeing his new leader, then this had to happen.

She didn't know what to expect from Azula. Had she changed the princess? Could she possibly have shattered the cold hearted fire bender and made her become somewhat nice? Or at least she thought it might've taken awhile for the fire bender to regain her solid confidence after being torn from what she wanted. But obviously she underestimated the princess like always.

"P-princess." The Dai Li agent spoke, it sounded like he was ready to pee his pants. She could imagine that he was shaking terribly under his dark robes. Somehow she could see Azula straighten with pride and smile at how pathetic and inferior this man was compared to her. "I w-wasn't expecting you." He added quickly.

Here came the part where she worried. She was praying that the fire bender wasn't going to be defiant. She didn't want Azula to choose what she wanted, which automatically made Katara feel like the bad guy now. Everything she hoped for was everything that could only make the fire bender feel more sorrow. This was a horrible fate; no wonder Azula didn't want anything to do with it. But it was too late to turn back now. They'd already made up their minds. If this was their dreadful fate, they'd go through it together.

"Well, if you had a brain you would've known I would come down here. What's the point of having a hostage if you can't get some of their information?" Katara's lips curled into a smile at the tone of that voice. Azula's old assured voice, with only hints of the twisted thoughts that went on in that brain of hers, was as strong as ever. It was like the princess never even met the water bender.

"You were in there asking questions all night?" the man asked in shock. Judging from his voice, he seemed to feel pity for the water bender who had to deal with the fire bender all through the night. He probably thought Katara had been tortured when really she'd been just fine except for the rough beginning of the encounter. The water bender rubbed her bruised cheek; she'd have to get Azula for that one.

"You know these Water Tribe scum," The princess knocked on the door and since the water bender's ear was pressed to it, nearly made her deaf. She guessed Azula knew she was listening in. She snatched her ear and bit down on her lip to keep herself from hissing a million curses at the fire bender. "-they don't cooperate very easily."

"What did you find?" he asked. Katara expected a long pause as the princess scrambled to come up with a lie. But a perfect liar already had a story made up before the question was even asked, and they delivered something believable. If you were Azula, you could pull of a lie without ever having to actually say a lie.

"Nothing a Dai Li agent needs to know." The fire bender replied coolly. The familiar chill ran down Katara's spine at hearing how heartless the fire bender's words were. "I want the prisoner moved." The unexpected command caught both the man and Katara by surprise.

"Why?" The agent asked while she whispered to herself in the cell. She pressed her throbbing ear against the door again to listen in closely. The fire bender kept the long pause knowing she had the both of them on their toes. She could tell Azula was just savoring her moment of power over them. _Just answer the darn question already! _

"When the Avatar decides to come and save her, I don't want her in an obvious place like a prison cell." It was plain and clear that that wasn't the real reason why Azula wanted to move Katara. She could hear that warm pale hand brush across the door, instantly the water bender pressed her hand to the shape spot. "I want her in the Crystal Catacombs."

The man didn't seem to have any suspicions and he would do the order without questioning. Good, the fire bender had done what she was supposed to. They had made it look like nothing had happened, when the most important thing had taken place. The Dai Li agent stared to move towards the door. She could feel Azula remove her hand from the metal and start to walk away. But the princess suddenly stopped.

"Oh and be careful she's a little angry." The fire bender said hinting secretly to Katara about what her job was. She almost slapped her forehead, she hadn't even thought about what she should do once the agent came in! Okay now she had to act like the fire bender had actually tortured her, that she was angry and hostile. She could do this right? She moved away from the door and stared out of the tiny square window.

The door opened and the second it did she reacted and ran towards it. Not really caring she punched towards his face, pretending to be furious. He was knocked backwards and Katara ran out of the cell and slid to a stop before she hit the wall of the hallway. She spotted Azula at the end of the hall and she tried not to smile. "Come here you coward!" her voice echoed. The princess simply ignored her like she would any other prisoner.

Cold metal cuffs locked around her wrists and she was pulled back towards the man who led her down the opposite way. For a moment she tried to get free, she sure didn't want to be locked up, she wanted to get out of there and warn people about the coup. But she stopped her resisting knowing it was just wasting her energy.

She looked over her shoulder watching Azula out of the corner of her eye. This was goodbye, for now at least. They would see each other again, she was certain of it. Hopefully one of these next meetings of theirs, one of them might be as good as this one had been. This was only the beginning of the long chain of prohibited moments. Which would one day lead to happy ending, or at least that's what she knew in her heart.

Part 6

She felt just a little better now, knowing that Katara wouldn't be locked up in a little box. At least the catacombs were far more welcoming than the prison cells were. She hoped that that would be a good place to keep her…closest friend. Maybe the Avatar won't be able to find her down there. If she was lucky she'd be able to keep the water bender close to her like her other prisoner Suki. Though she would never treat the Water Tribe girl like that, never again.

Her eyelids were going at it again. Using all her will she managed to keep them open. All she wanted to do was stop in her tracks and just close her eyes…for a little…while. The princess jolted and shook her head trying to stay awake. She did have sleep, not a lot but enough to keep her going. Besides all she had to do was sit back and enjoy the show the Dai Li put on.

Speaking of sleep, that dream…the one she had in the two seconds she managed to sleep, was very odd. It was vivid and clear, it felt like she was really _there. _It would be a miracle if you could classify that a regular old dream but she knew it didn't fit the definition of a dream. The fire bender chuckled at the crazy thought that lingered in the back of her mind. There was just no way…only the Avatar had visions of the future, right? But then again, she was Avatar Roku's descendant. No, no there was just no way she had seen a glimpse of the future.

Another tiny laugh escaped the princess as she made her way through the underground tunnels, passing by small clusters of lime colored crystals. She was about to take over the entire Earth Kingdom today, she was going to do something unthinkable for a fourteen year old, and she found herself laughing. Usually she would have been expressionless, but not now. _Life_ was different now that she knew the water bender. Everything just made her think of that face, of that amazing time in the cell. She was just so happy, she couldn't resist laughing. Even more shocking she actually liked this feeling.

_Prove your love to me with your hate. _This would be their secret way of showing they cared, by pretending to hate each other and do the worst things ever possible to one another. Again, she laughed, she was going to take over the entire Earth Kingdom and bring down the Avatar. Would that be enough proof for the water bender?

She let out a sigh as she turned the corner, there wasn't enough light in the tunnel so she was forced to create a tiny blue flame. She wasn't heading back to the surface just yet; she had to go give a pep talk to the Dai Li before the coup was put into motion. Like all treasonous meetings they took place underground. She guessed that was good for her since she hadn't seen daylight in hours. She groaned at the thought of feeling that horrible sting that happened when you see bright light after being in the dark.

There was a noise at the end of the tunnel and she could see a small golden torch, whoever was holding it was obscured, but as they got closer she realized that it was Mai. The tall knife thrower looked rather ridiculous in the Kyoshi Warrior armor. She, herself, probably looked like a fool in the armor as well, which is why she was glad to change at the first chance she got. Mai eyed her with envy because the fire bender was in more comfortable clothes.

"Where've you been? We looked everywhere for you." The knife thrower mumbled with no enthusiasm or any sense of emotion for that matter. For a fraction of a second, the princess felt like explaining the long hours she had spent in that cell, but she remembered her, Mai, and Ty Lee weren't _that _close. Besides, they think she's straight. Her little tale would just remain between her and Katara.

"I was busy." She pretty much spat the words out. She was tired and somewhat cranky that she couldn't sleep and that she couldn't be with the water bender right then. Mai's questions were annoying to answer anyway. The knife thrower's expression changed from blank to angry. In return she gave Mai a nasty look back. Sure, she was controlling and selfish, people just needed to deal with it.

After the evil glaring contest, Mai shrugged and let her anger go, it wasn't like she could ever get revenge on Azula. "They're waiting for you." the knife thrower grumbled and stepped aside to let the princess take the lead.

She led them into a large cave size hall; the ceiling was so high up it couldn't even be seen. In two rows going down the hall were huge statues of earth benders on large square platforms, their heads and shoulders couldn't even be seen they were so high up. Illuminating the ground were dim green lights resting on squares of green paint that went down the hall.

She came onto one of the statues platform which had stairs leading to the regular floor where the Dai Li stood lined up in perfect rows. All of them looked like they'd been smacked with a plank of wood; they seemed tense and scared, as they should be when meeting her. Glancing around, she took in each and every one of their horrible faces. She wanted to laugh again because she knew, she _owned_ them.

"The Earth Kingdom and The Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li." She began. A lot of time she would bend these little speeches of hers into manipulating words instead of encouraging. In this case she was manipulating the Dai Li of course. She wanted them to believe that they were not trusted, that they would loose power, all people are afraid to loose their control over others. She just wanted to make it clear that not having trust was something they didn't want.

"They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng." She continued. Mentioning this was key. It proved that indeed the Earth King and The Council of Five were serious. When taking out an enemy, you always go for the queen bee first. That way all the followers will be left scrambling and confused. Much like the strategy the Avatar was going to use on her father, ha he'll find out that his little invasion plan won't go too good. But that's another time.

"Soon they will turn on all of you, and eliminate you." She stated clearly. Instantly, they all seemed to get even more frightened. This line of her speech was only to provoke fear; she wanted to push them into action. She wanted to make them believe if they did nothing they'd be destroyed and become powerless. They were falling into the trap so easily. Just to make it sound even scarier she added, "Seizing power today is a matter of life and death." She watched as beads of sweat came down some of their faces.

She came down from the pedestal to be closer to them. The reaction she got when she was close to someone was always priceless. Enough manipulating and convincing, she had done that already, now it was time to boss her new minions around. "This coup must be swift and decisive." She commanded, she swore heads would be rolling if they didn't do this the exact way she wanted them to. "The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you under _my _command while we overthrow the government." The fire bender had to make it obvious that Long Feng was no longer in charge, they needed to do what she said now, no questions allowed.

Because she just loved picking on random people, she came over to one of the agents with a scar on his face, she didn't know what it was, and she just hated people with scars. "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, I will snuff it out." She declared in a vicious tone. "That is all." Eagerly, the Dai Li turned and headed out of the large hall, while she came over to Ty Lee who poured her a cup of tea.

She gladly took it but didn't show she was thankful for it. The smooth surface of the cup felt nice on her skin and she absorbed the heat coming from the hot tea. The fire bender was too busy staring at the tea to hear what Ty Lee had said but Mai's words managed to reach her brain. "There are still a few loose ends. The Avatar, my brother and uncle." She said before chugging the tea, the hot liquid burning her throat as it went down. Damn, she was hoping that might wake her up a little.

The acrobat leaned against the table, tilting her head to side as she observed the fire bender with curiosity. "So where were you?" the girl asked, acting like Azula had been up to something very sneaky, which she had been. "You weren't with a boy were you?" the acrobat teased. Azula's eyes grew wide, they almost looked like they were about to pop out, and the fire bender had accidentally spat out a little tea and raised her arm to wipe it on her arm guard.

"Come on Azula you were with someone last night spill the Fire Flakes." Mai said crossing her arms. Great, now they were both on her case about that? She didn't even know what to say in her defense. There was no point in denying it was clear she had been with someone, she just couldn't tell them who. If she told them the same lie she told the Dai Li agent they'd suspect something more, they knew Azula gave up on a prisoner after three hours but continued to come back every day.

Letting out a very, very long sigh she set the cup down on the table. This was absolutely humiliating to say. "Alright Ty Lee you caught me." She admitted, she'd go along with this stupid theory, she didn't need any trouble today. Everything had to go smoothly and tiny secrets about her didn't need to be swarming about.

This excited the acrobat to no end. "Was he cute?!" Ty Lee squeaked and the fire bender jolted back from the loud noise. She saw the look of anticipation on the acrobat's face and she felt even stupider now as she nodded, but just barely. The acrobat leaped onto Azula and she almost fell over from the unexpected weight added on her legs. "Aww I'm so happy for you!"

Uncomfortably, she raised her hand and patted the acrobat. "Yeah…me to." She grumbled dismally and tried to slither out of Ty Lee's arms. "Ty…Ty…I have to go." She said quickly and unstuck the acrobat from her and headed away before the girl could re-cling to her.

Part 7

She took calm deep breaths, she focused on the one thing she truly wanted right then. All the turmoil that rest in her was gone right now, it didn't exist. Power flowed through her, as if a bucket of energy was poured onto her. She could feel the positive. She could feel the negative. Without even having to command her arms, they moved all on their own, in beautiful arcs. Streaks of electricity flowed gracefully from her index and middle fingers creating a screeching sound.

Her fingers touched and the opposite energies crashed together. They became trapped in her left hand now. She had to fight to keep her arm steady, but this was easy. She'd been practicing, training nonstop, for this one glorious moment. There was no way she could mess this up.

Leaning forward she released the bolt that she built in her veins. Lightning flew from her fingers, tearing though the air as it rushed towards its target. The glowing boy had barely come out of his crystal tent when the lightning struck his back. The only one who saw it coming was her. Everyone else stared up at the body which jerked and shook as the lightning made its way through, frying everything in its path. The Avatar didn't even have time to scream in pain before he was thrown unconscious.

She came out of her stance and watched with wide, joyous, eyes as the Avatar fell down…down…down. The boy was caught by the water bender at last second. Katara sat on her knees, her long dark brown hair was free from its braid, and streams of tears ran down her tan cheeks. Azula had done what she had to. Now she regretted it. The water bender's tear filled eyes found her and she wanted to look away.

The fire bender was too busy to notice that her uncle came in front of the Water Tribe girl and the nearly dead Avatar, but it was not necessary, Azula would not attack. Guiding Katara with her eyes, she stared off at the water fall in the distance. "Go." She mouthed. The water bender nodded lightly so no one noticed they had been communicating.

The princess watched as the water bender headed up towards the surface, to freedom before the Dai Li could capture them. This was goodbye, for now at least. They would see each other again, she was certain of it. But a moment like the one they had just hours ago, would not come any time soon. They were going to be separated for as long as this war lasted. Azula would be waiting because the moment would come, or at least that's what she knew in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 8

The Fire Nation's capital was certainly a terrifying city. It had a reputation like no other. It has housed the tyrannical Fire Lord for centuries and counting. It's where the center of inhuman behavior and mercilessness dwells snuggly in its hollow volcanic crib. But now, what it is most famous for is being the very spot where the war ended. Since then it has been opened up to the public and now citizens can come visit the capital and if they're lucky they can catch a glimpse of the Fire Lord.

The capital city has become overpopulated now that citizens and foreigners were allowed to come in and out as they pleased. Before, there was the inner city which was in the hollow volcanic crater and a smaller city which sat on the edge of the bay, now the city stretched out for countless miles. The pale buildings with bright red rooftops looked like a poorly made sandwich; they were just stacked on top of each other. The streets had become narrow from the shops that were set up right there on the side of a building.

It was a city that never slept. There was always someone awake, whether it was the smiths staying up late making tools, or cooks trying to feed every starving customer. Mostly, during the summer it was teenagers running about pulling pranks on the unlucky passerby. During the war and under Ozai's strict rule there had been a curfew and only soldiers were allowed to walk the streets at night. So the citizens of the Fire Nation were enjoying their new freedoms given to them by the new Fire Lord.

Apparently the capital had become a tourist attraction, so there were loads of foreigners pouring in now. The Fire Nation after all was warm and there were no finer beaches in the world. It was the ultimate vacation for those who cherished warmth and stunning sunsets. Still, this was a city trying to get back onto its feet since the war ended.

The death of Fire Lord Ozai had nearly sparked a civil war. Not everyone was willing to go the good way and listen to everything the Avatar said who was twelve at the time. It's been years since the war ended and there was still work to be done. The Avatar and his companions had been settling disputes that popped up all over the Fire Nation, trying to stop another war from forming. They'd been working hard nonstop without a break, so the Fire Lord had taken pity on them and invited them to come stay at the palace for awhile.

While he was at it he decided to invite some other old war friends so it turned into a big reunion ball. Old traditions like dancing were beginning to come back now that the new Fire Lord allowed it. This would be the first ball the Fire Nation has had in over a hundred years. And it was another opportunity for the nations to be friendly to each other. Everyone seemed to like the idea of a ball that was except for one.

She was a tall lean woman in her early twenties. Her long raven colored hair was almost always pulled back into a bun except for two long strands of hair which framed her face. Her eyes were a sparkly gold which used to reflect anger and hate, now held wisdom and maturity. Now that she wasn't a teenager anymore one couldn't help but see Ursa in that face, only a more cruel and evil looking Ursa, still she wasn't her mother's twin. She still looked very much like her own person. The woman was like a fine wine, the older she got the more gorgeous she became. This woman went by a thousand names, fire bending prodigy, Fire Princess, even general now, but the name her parents gave her was of course Azula.

The idea of a ball had been utterly ridiculous to her probably because she didn't know how to dance and didn't want to look like a fool. And because she didn't want to be forced to meet with a bunch of people who tried to kill her and stick in prison for the remainder of her life. Their father would never approve of this. She was constantly reminded that times were changing and Ozai's way of ruling didn't matter anymore, which only pissed her off because no one would listen to her opinion.

The prodigy had managed to survive the end of the war. She didn't get to be Fire Lord because no one trusted her. She didn't get killed because she was just too great of a fighter. When her father lost so miserably to the Avatar, she was forced to surrender and do whatever they said or else be sent to prison. Half the nation is still trying to lock her up. Still, no one could truly trust her, she'd been watched constantly by guards, and the only time she wasn't watched was in the bath and when she went to sleep. So her days of evil plotting were pretty much over, as well as her days of freedom.

The Fire Lord had dragged her from her military camp on some remote island to attend this dumb ball since she refused to go. She didn't want to be here, she had things to do! Well not really, for the last five years she'd been sitting around playing board games in her tent waiting for orders, or at least a damn fight. But the good little Avatar made sure she was bored to death. The only reason she didn't try running off or locking herself up in some tower to be alone was because she heard a certain water bender would be coming.

The one thing the fire bender could_ never_ forget was the water bender from the Southern Water Tribe. If she focused she could recall the sweet scent coming off of the water bender's clothes, the feel of her soft tan skin, even the gentle beat of her heart. Oh she had not forgotten. It was her best memory, her time in Ba Sing Se in that little cell. Those feelings for the water bender had never left her, if anything they had gotten stronger. If Katara was coming, then the fire bender would not miss this ball for the world. Now she was actually looking forward to it.

When she woke up this morning and somehow ran into her brother, the first thing she did was ask him questions. The man told her that he was going down to the bay to meet the Avatar and his companions. Azula almost passed out from the shock. Sure, she'd been counting down the days but she didn't know what specific date they would be arriving. The woman scrambled to get dressed and forced him to drag her along. The eager look on her face convinced him to bring her.

The bickering siblings stuck out quite plainly as they made their way through the city streets. Somehow in all their arguing they made it outside of the inner city and were nearing the bay. They were making their way hurriedly towards the plaza to see the arriving ship which would look something like a Southern Water Tribe sail boat. They were too busy rushing through the streets to notice everyone was staring at them.

"Didn't I tell you not to sleep in?!" The woman said, giving her brother a harsh glare. His sister had been pressuring him about how they shouldn't be late, that it was crucial to always be on time. Jeez if he'd known better he could've mistaken her for Ursa who was always lecturing. The only difference was if you didn't listen to Azula she'd burn your face off.

Was it him or was his sister a little tense today? He watched as she continued to brush off her armor, mumbling to herself probably rehearsing what she was going to say. His sister was constantly in motion it was impossible for her to stand still. It was funny to see her like this. It was like she was trying to impress a king and even she didn't get nervous like this when she did meet one. So he had to wonder why she got this way when they were going to meet the people she had despised since she first saw them.

"Would you calm down already?" he chuckled. "It's just Aang." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder but she simply shook her head in disagreement. Like always she never settled things, she always felt the need to argue with him, even when she clearly lost the fight a long time ago.

"Not just the Avatar, but that earth bender, and…and Katara." His sister said with a hint of a smile on her face. Azula's smile was no longer a rare sight; occasionally the woman couldn't resist and was no longer ashamed of showing that she could be happy. But he began to notice she only did it when the Avatar was mentioned or one of his friends. That seemed always bring out the wide smiles.

"Since when did you start calling her Katara?" He asked in shock, he was always used to hearing "Water Tribe Peasant" and if she called Katara by her name why didn't she call Aang by his? His sister was caught off guard quickly. The woman cleared her throat nervously.

"I meant to say water bender." The woman replied brushing the question off quickly. His sister walked on her tip toes to see over the crowd and into the bay. Good, the Avatar and his friends hadn't arrived just yet. She wanted to be there so that she was the first thing Katara's eyes came across. Again, she began to dust off her armor. She hadn't worn it in so long but it wasn't like she pulled it out of closet this morning. In fact, she had it cleaned every day for an entire month, it was far from dirty but in her eyes something could always be perfected. And she just _had _to show Katara how much she had changed.

"You know you can go back to the palace if you're so nervous, it's not like I promised you'd be there." He said in his deep voice, but still kind. Her gaze moved from the ground to him in less than a second. She acted like he had insulted her. The woman gave him an irritated expression.

"I'm fine." She insisted and straightened as she walked through the crowd still acting like she was superior as usual. Since the war's end little by little she had gotten better about her attitude towards the world. She was still manipulative and often times a little controlling but she was bearable now. He knew that it certainly wasn't him that changed the fire bending prodigy, no it was someone else. Someone, he guessed, they would be meeting today.

She hasn't seen the water bender in almost five years. They'd been so busy lately, with Katara trying to keep the Fire Nation from splitting apart and the fire bender becoming a general since she could no longer reach her goal as Fire Lord. It has been so long and there was so much buzzing through her head. Did Katara remember what happened in Ba Sing Se years ago? Did the water bender still have feelings for her?

The fire bender spotted the bay, still no sign of their ship. She took deep breathes trying to keep her excitement hidden from the crowd but most of all from her brother. Leaning over to whisper, so that people couldn't hear her words she asked, "Did you have to leave the royal escorts? Some of us like making a big appearance." She said out of the corner of her mouth.

He just laughed at how uncomfortable it made her to not feel like she was important. Unlike his sister, he found the royal escorts to be annoying and in the way. Ever since he lived as a refugee in the Earth Kingdom he was never able to get back into the hang of being royal again. Of course the people found that to be a good trait.

He turned to her and merely shrugged. "Who in the world are you trying to impress so much?" he asked. She had never gone this far to try and impress someone other than herself. It was such a sudden change too; it was hard not to be suspicious. "It's not like you've ever really gotten to know them."

A sneaky smile crept onto the woman's face and he started to feel uneasy. "You don't know that." She replied acting absentmindedly. He chuckled slightly before turning his attention back towards the bay waiting to see the ship arrive.

"I know I haven't been very fair to you, you know with all of the surveillance, guards constantly watching your every move, but I think I can trust you now." he smiled at his younger sister. "I'm going to dismiss them from their duties and give you a little freedom, you're not going to try and take over world right?" The prodigy grinned in amusement.

"You can sleep safely tonight, the world won't be burning when you wake up." The woman answered. She stared out at the shimmering water, the breeze caressing her flawless skin. "Besides, I've got more important things to do right now."

The two of them broke through the crowd and came to the docks which were less busy. The only ones coming and going were people unloading precious cargo and annoying tourists. Their boots tapped along the cement walkway as they came to the reserved spot for the Avatar. She swallowed deeply, her uneasiness growing as she got closer and closer to the meeting point. They were a little early since she had insisted on moving at lightning speed to get down there, alls they had to do was stand there and wait.

Her foot tapped on the ground, her fingers wiggled at her sides, she chewed her tongue, and she even paced back and forth. It was too hard for her to stand in one place and wait. She couldn't even sleep last night knowing that one of these days she'd see that memorable face again. The face she'd been dying to see for five years now.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" He said getting quite irritated now. When he looked away from the woman who refused to stay still, he spotted the boat with a blue sail with the Water Tribe mark on it. "Look they're here." He stated happily. It'd been a very long time since he gotten to see them, especially his old student Aang.

The prodigy turned around quickly and stared at the boat as it sailed closer bringing the woman her heart beat for back to her. This was her big chance to impress Katara and she wasn't goanna mess it up. They both had been waiting for this. With the war over, there was nothing separating them, they could be together. Of course there were still a few things they'd have to face but finally after so long, the wall between them would be broken.

The large sail boat came to a slow halt, she could see the Avatar in his bright orange and yellow clothes bending the wind so they stopped. She spotted another woman also tall with black hair wearing deep emerald clothing, toss the anchor over board. Now she found herself on her tip toes searching for the water bender who couldn't be seen from where the princess was.

The Avatar had certainly grown but he certainly wasn't buff nor was he a stick. The man's eyes were still big and grey despite how old he was which wasn't that old to begin with. Aang waved down to her brother with joy. "Sifu Zuko it's so good to see you!" The Avatar jumped down from the ship slowing his jump with air bending. Aang came over to Zuko and the two of them shook hands with wide smiles.

She was too busy waiting in anticipation for the water bender, she hadn't realized that the Avatar acknowledged her presence. "Princess Azula, you look…" Aang grasped the back of his neck as he searched for a word. "…tame." It was taking Katara forever to come off the boat so she brought her gaze to the bald man.

"You can call me general if you like." She responded. "The only thing I have power over are the soldiers really." She clasped her hands behind her back and stood in a relaxed stance. "You made sure of that remember Avatar Aang?" she said but not in a cruel tone but certainly showing the remains of her frustration.

Aang's face went red from being put in an uncomfortable position. "Well, you weren't really into the idea of joining our new plan were you?" He said with a nervous smile. The prodigy simply nodded knowing he was right about that part. She was about to say something when her attention was suddenly torn away and brought to something else.

She heard a woman talking, she knew it wasn't Toph, that voice was too gentle and too loving to be an earth bender's. The sound was soothing and it reminded her of a mother's. Yeah there was no mistaking that voice, she remembered it all to well. Which meant the water bender was coming off the ship. Her gut went tight and her mouth went dry, adrenaline for some odd reason started pumping through her veins. Again her foot started tapping on the ground rapidly. She prayed she didn't have something in her teeth.

The Water Tribe _woman _was beside Toph talking about something that didn't seem too important, though the prodigy never saw the earth bender. Her eyes stared at Katara and her alone. The water bender looked almost exactly the same only more matured, finally her appearance caught up with her wisdom. The woman's eyes were a bit narrower and her sapphire irises were even deeper blue. Her long wavy chocolate colored hair fell in a river down her back, some of it was tied back to keep it away from falling onto her beautiful face. Height wise, Katara hadn't grown that much. The woman's body remained elegant and curved just as Azula remembered. Like always the woman was covered in blue fabrics. The water bender barely changed.

The tan woman came onto the cement walkway and looked at the princess with surprise. Katara had a wide smile across her face as she noticed she had to look up at Azula now, before they were only an inch apart. The woman stood there her mouth wide open, completely speechless. "I can barely recognize you." Katara chuckled as she moved towards the fire bender who tried with all her might not to blush. Azula stared into the woman's eyes with such longing, the only other thing she looked at were water bender's lips which she automatically wanted to…

"I knew it was you the second I saw you." The fire bender whispered, her silky seductive voice soared through the air without trouble. "I haven't slept in years because of you." The princess admitted with a bit of a smile. The water bender's grin couldn't be torn away now. Azula had partly wished the woman would react differently.

"Hi Azula." The water bender replied laughing slightly. "So, uh, how do I great you? Do I bow or something?" Before, the second their eyes caught sight of each other they greeted each other with water whips and fire balls. But now they could actually act civilized around each other, even in public now.

"The only one who deserves a bow is you, Katara." The princess answered with a grin. Why was it that everything she said sounded so stupid?! The fire bender was just humiliating herself the longer she stood there and spoke. The tan woman's warm smile only grew from hearing the fire bender say her name.

"Well in the Water Tribe we usually greet each other with a big hug." The fire bender froze in place about ready to pass out from the joy as she felt Katara's arms come around her shoulders. The woman squeezed the life out of the princess but Azula felt no pain she enjoyed the embrace, probably more than she should've. "Oh I forgot how warm you were." The water bender whispered into her ear so no one would hear. Katara couldn't hold onto the princess as much as she would like, they had to seem like friends.

Azula chuckled as she felt the woman begin to let go. They separated and just kind of stared at each other now. "And I forgot how short you were." The fire bender teased. Katara punched the princess' shoulder lightly not trying to bruise the prodigy in anyway. The fire bender glanced around. "So where's you're annoying brother?" She asked, usually Sokka wouldn't be too far behind them unless he was busy eating meat. The water bender now let out a tired shrug.

"He's at home, taking care of Gran Gran for me since I'm not able to go back just yet." The tan woman explained. The prodigy, unlike Zuko, didn't need to ask who Gran Gran was; she remembered every detail about the Southern Water Tribe since Katara told her. Azula's stomach sunk a little, the woman was planning on going back to the bottom of the world, far, far away from her once more. The princess nodded a bit upset now.

"Are you going there to, you know, live?" The fire bender asked as casually as she could, trying to hide her feelings from Katara. But the water bender could see straight into the prodigy's inner thinking within moments.

"Well it is my home." The woman giggled. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." The water bender eyed the princess closely. Azula gave an uneasy look. "You're trying to keep me here aren't you?"

"Ahem." Toph called catching their attention. The two women remembered that the others were just standing a few feet away. "I don't know about you two, but heading to the palace seems like a good idea to me." The two of them reddened from embarrassment.

"Uh good idea Toph." The water bender headed over to the earth bender leaving Azula standing frozen in place. The fire bender stared at the tan woman as she walked away. Katara turned around at last second. "We can talk later." The woman whispered with a smile before wheeling around and heading towards the city.

Azula let out a great sigh of relief once Katara and Toph were out of earshot. It seemed like she'd been holding her breathe the entire time. Her stomach was leaping for joy and a rush of jubilance flowed through her. The princess wiped off her forehead because it had gotten damp from being so nervous. She spotted her reflection in the water and shrugged. "You're such an idiot." She muttered before heading towards the city.

Part 9

Her mouth fell open as she saw the room she was going to be staying for about a week. This room was five times the size of her room in Ba Sing Se. She could even hear her footsteps echo in the room. It had a solid iron floor dotted with large fur rugs. There were, on both the right wall and the left wall, tall narrow windows overlooking some of the courtyards, long crimson curtains stood at their sides to block out light whenever needed. The walls were painted tan with giant red Fire Nation emblems on each wall. The emblems were framed by dark maroon almost black banners. On the furthest side of the room on the wall that had no windows was the oversized bed, covered in a million decorative pillows.

"Excuse us M'lady." One of the servants said. She jolted back into awareness and moved out of the servants' way as they set her belongings down near the small leather chair in the corner. It felt so odd having someone else carry her things for her. The royal treatment was certainly an alien experience to her. She didn't know exactly how to handle it. Once they set the things carefully on the floor they turned to face her. "Are you sure you don't want us to unpack for you?"

Again she felt strange, she would've let them but would she just sit there and watch them do a job she was capable of doing? "Yes, I'm sure; you've already done so much. Thank you." She said and the servants seemed a bit cheerful. It was probably rare that they heard a thank you from the people they were serving. She felt a bit upset about that, they did all the work; they should at least feel appreciated. They bowed and she wasn't sure what to do in respond to that, so she simply waved goodbye. As they headed out they closed the large doors behind them.

Now that she was alone, she was able to look at the room and soak in every detail. This wasn't the first time she's stayed at a palace. If you could call it a palace, she had stayed up at the snow castle in the North Pole where Yue and her father lived. The Water Tribes grandest buildings were made of snow and ice; they had graceful curves but a homely feel even in the cold weather. Because all the buildings no matter what size looked the same, it didn't really feel like a palace at all, just another building to go into for shelter. Then there was the Earth King's palace, which was an actual palace, but it was made with more dirt that stone, she had to question if the servants ever cleaned it once and awhile. It had bold architecture and a squarish feel to it. It was a palace fit for someone like Toph but not her. But the Fire Nation's palace was different than those. It had a strong and aggressive look to it but it had elegance as well. Certainly a place she would not prefer to live if she had a choice but it wouldn't be such an eye sore either. It just screamed Azula that was for sure. She let out a small laugh, Azula. She could think of that woman for days and not be bored.

She came over to the suitcases the servants had left near the comfortable chair; she'd better unpack before she relaxed a little. And boy was she looking forward to this little vacation, for more reasons that one. It seemed like the last chance she truly had gotten the rest she needed was before she found Aang in the ice burg. Since then she'd had to help others constantly, which was something she would've done even without joining the Avatar. It just felt nice to give back to others.

Still, a person needed their rest, especially someone like her who had pretty much raised her older brother. It felt so odd to not have him around bugging her to wash his socks. But he was old enough to take of himself besides he had Suki to do all of his laundry now. Any day now she was expecting a letter from home declaring her an aunt. Seeing Sokka and Suki with a child was a little scary though. Sokka knew nothing about how to raise a kid and Suki…as mature as she was, she was still a warrior at heart. Already she could see that she'd have to go home and look after the kid because spirits knew what those two would do to it.

She picked up the first suitcase she saw and dragged it across the room. She was more than capable of lifting it properly. Her arm was just too tired to lift it off the ground. So she dealt with the screeching sound as she walked over to the bed. With one great heave she lifted it onto the bed. Letting out a great sigh she opened it. A burst of blue entered the Fire Nation guest room. Taking out the neatly folded clothes, she placed them into the walk-in closet which was probably more spacious than it needed to be. Even in the unfamiliar closet she made it organized and placed each shirt, bottoms, and pajamas in their own little spot. Just because she'd been traveling didn't mean she was a slob. She guessed old habits die hard.

The main reason she was so organized was because she was a fan of cleanliness. But mostly it gave her an opportunity to sort through her thoughts. She could spend hours upon hours folding, cleaning, and washing or whatever, simply because she was thinking. Back home she used to do it a lot after her mother died. During the war, she mostly did it because she was up all night worrying about a certain fire bender.

She lifted one of the wool shirts up to her nose taking in the fresh smell, it seemed like yesterday that she'd smelled it to remember the princess' scent. It was long gone by now after washing the clothing so many times. It still surprised her that she could fit her old clothes. She placed it in the closet neatly. When she stepped out she didn't grab another piece of her wardrobe instead she sat on the foot of the bed staring out at the sunset as it sent orange light over the island.

No wonder people liked coming here. That sunset was amazing. The sun was a bright half circle of gold sitting lazily on the horizon. The deep orange rays soaked over every building, plant, and rugged hill. The shimmering ocean reflected the warm light perfectly. It was so much different than the cold rare sunsets back home. She liked the Fire Nation, it wasn't freezing and it didn't have the annoying feel of snow whipping your face, it was warm and lush. The plant life and the mountains surrounded by the ocean just took you far from your troubles in less than a second. There was no better place to come and relax.

She had been in the Fire Nation for the past five years but she was never able to enjoy it. The places they had gone to were usually poor towns that weren't too pretty to be in. The cities of the Fire Nation were certainly the last thing that made her fall in love with this place, it was the countryside. The vast green fields, the towering volcanoes, and the dense rain forests were exotic, often times she felt like she'd walked into another world. There was just so much around her. It was so different from the emptiness of the South Pole.

Funny, she had been staring out a mountain valley as the breeze swept over it, watching a group of Dragon Moose cross the open space when the news arrived. It had been sent by messenger hawk who found Aang while was gliding across the skies because he'd gotten bored. She watched as the Avatar swooped down, making a rough landing. He spun his glider in one hand and clutched the letter in his fist. The excited expression on his face still made him look like a twelve year old. He called her name three times even when they were five feet apart. The Avatar waved the letter in front of her face joyfully before he let go so she could read what it said.

The tan paper had gotten crumpled in Aang's hand so it made a crunching noise as she opened it. The familiar hand writing belonged to Aang's fire bending teacher Zuko. A smile came over her face, it was always nice to hear from a friend after so long. Her eyes went wide as she realized they were invited to some grand ball being held at the palace. The new Fire Lord promised that he would try to get some old friends to attend, even if he had to drag them there himself. She laughed at that part of course.

There was one old friend she knew wouldn't be there. She didn't think the Princess of Fire would dare come, after all the prodigy had become a general hadn't she? Since the fire bender probably wouldn't go it made her feel like not going. But Aang and Toph wanted a break from rescuing the Fire Nation. She had not choice but to be dragged along.

So you could only imagine how caught off guard she was when she saw Azula standing on the walkway as she came off the ship. If it even was Azula, the fire bender looked so different than she had before. The last time she saw the prodigy she had the face of a teenager now she had the face of an adult. Seeing the princess again proved that it had certainly been five miserable years apart.

Trying to put what she had felt just before she greeted the fire bender into words was like trying to explain the best day of her life and her most terrifying one. Spirits knew how long it had been since she'd actually gotten to speak to the fire bender. They had been secretly hinting their affection, every burn mark, every scar from ice daggers, they had proved just how much they loved one another. Shouting I hate you every other second, their friends never knowing the true meaning of those words. The very last glimpse she had of Azula was when the fire bender was chained and being led off to prison, which was right after Ozai had been taken down. So to see this tall armor clad woman waiting on the shore was a complete shock to her.

The only thing she was scared about was to find that after so long that perhaps Azula had moved on to someone new. That she gave up on this fruitless quest to be with the water bender. Maybe that is why she treated the fire bender like an old friend instead of someone she secretly longed to be with. She couldn't allow her heart to be broken, if her fear was true it would be anyway but she could at least soften the blow.

She didn't even know how she made it off the ship. Her legs were so unsteady and shaky they felt like pure jelly. She didn't even know how she managed to breathe. It felt like she had run a marathon, her heart was pounding like a hammer on a nail, her blood drove through her veins at crazy speeds. Her entire being was trembling she was so nervous. The water bender had to take long deep breaths to calm down. There was nothing to worry about, it was just the princess after all.

Her heart beat only sped up when she saw the way the princess looked at her. For second she tried to convince herself that the glance was nothing. Azula always analyzed someone before speaking to them. There was nothing in that glance just curiosity, frustration, and…and longing. _I knew it was you the second I saw you_. The words weren't anything out of the ordinary. She just hadn't changed a lot in five years that's all. _I haven't slept in years because of you_.

Okay so that caught her by surprise. Maybe it just meant she had been so irritating to the woman the fire bender couldn't sleep. Or maybe the princess had been up late thinking of her because she still cared. The proof that the princess still loved her was staring right at her. Everything from the long stare, to the nervous laugh, and the wide grin were more than friendly. Still she was trying to convince herself it was nothing. She just wanted to ask the princess the question eating her brain but she couldn't because they weren't alone. Jeez could she even handle being alone with Azula?

After that she just couldn't keep her distance, she had to do something, she didn't care how odd it looked, she had to hold the fire bender again. The prodigy's hug was different than the last time. It was firm and gentle, the princess wasn't unsure about how to hold another woman this time. She certainly knew the right way to hug the water bender so that her heart melted. She hated the fact that she had to let go so soon. But she had to look on the bright side, at least she could hug the prodigy in plain sight.

Before she could get another clue that Azula could possibly still love her, they had to separate. She felt like a kid again. Alls she wanted to do right now was get out of this room and follow the princess wherever she went, just to see what the woman was up to. It was like she was back in that cell pressed against the door listening in on Azula's conversation with the Dai Li agent. The princess was so close yet still so far. Damn it if only she got the courage to move and go searching for the fire bender. They certainly had a lot to talk about.

Katara sighed as she looked down at the half full suitcase. She lifted a blue sock and let it fall back into the case. She was too tired to do this herself. It would just have to wait until later. Leaning back, she fell onto the cushy covers and mattress. "Mmmm…" She smiled widely as her nerves were able to calm down for the first time that day. This bed felt like paradise! No wonder the princess thought she was so superior, no body slept on a bed like this. As she lay there her thoughts, without her able to stop it, dwelled on the fire bender as usual.

The water bender did not know what it mean to live until that moment in Ba Sing Se occurred, when her dream became real. For once the pain of her mother's passing had been replaced with something new. Something she could not feel with anyone else. They lived separate, divided by land and sea, still they were closer than anyone else she knew. Years had passed and they had not seen or heard of one another. Hope had almost run out.

Her heart would forever beat for the fire bender but how long would she have lasted? Day after day of loneliness, the closest thing to seeing the princess was a faded memory. She had been holding on to a tiny string that at any moment could've been cut and forever lost. She felt emptier than when she was before Ba Sing Se. She had to live for five agonizing years waiting and wishing, knowing the one she wanted couldn't be hers until the time was right. It was the harshest punishment ever given to her heart. But fate had been kind and like they knew a time had finally come.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 10

_For a moment the water bender's voice was blocked out by her brain as her curiosity took over. Besides listening to Katara explain how the penguins migrated wasn't too exciting. Her eye caught sight of that blue ribbon with a pendant dangling from it. Every time she saw Katara the girl had been wearing it. The tan girl told the fire bender it belonged to her dead mother, but that's not what sparked her curiosity. Was there a purpose to wearing the thing? Why would Katara's mom wear it? _

_A bit rudely she brought her fingers to the pendant. She could feel the smooth curves of the symbol on the surface. The water bender was caught off guard and she stopped speaking to figure out what Azula was doing. "What does it mean?" She asked, the girl gave a nervous laugh. _

"_It's a betrothal necklace." The water bender began to say and the princess' eyes grew wide with interest. The Water Tribe girl raised her hand and placed it over the fire bender's, guiding Azula's hand over the markings. "It's more common in the Northern Water Tribe." _

"_Why?" She questioned, her words sounding more like a breath of air than a firm sound. Katara gave a tired yawn obviously wanting a break but the princess was pressuring for more information. _

"_Because the families arrange marriages and in the Southern Water Tribe families have no right to choose who their child should marry. This necklace just shows that a girl is someone else's property." The water bender explained. Azula lowered her hand and hugged the girl tightly._

"_There's nothing wrong with that." The fire bender replied, wearing a wide grin on her face as she held onto her prize. _

Midnight, she had absolutely nothing do right then but stare at darkness of her room and cling to such a tiny object which would have such an impact on her life. She couldn't see anything in her room and if she tried walking over to the exit, she'd be like a blind woman trying to make her way around. There was no light at all in her bed chamber. No wonder she thought there was monster lurking about in there when she was younger. She had spent so many nights in this room, all of them spent alone. Hopefully that was about to change.

The fire bender had remained quiet, not even daring to breathe at times. If she had gotten quiet enough then maybe she'd hear the Water Tribe woman's faint breathing next door. Spirits, it was torture knowing that Katara was sleeping in the next room. If she had the guts she'd get up and go in there but then the water bender was probably exhausted. She didn't want to start things off on a bad note. Everything had to go smoothly.

She rolled over onto her side, hugging her soft pillow for a second. She brought her attention back to the object in her hand. It had been made years ago, but she kept it in mint condition so it was just like new. Every day she kept it hidden in her pocket or close to her heart, keeping it safe until the day it would become useful. And oh boy the day it would do its job would be a very important day in her life. The object of course was a betrothal necklace.

It mimicked Katara's mother's necklace. It had a thin ribbon only instead of poor blue fabric it was crimson silk. She had to estimate how long to have the ribbon. Now that she thought about it her guess was pretty darn good. It would fit that tan neck perfectly. As for the pendant, it wasn't light blue with the water symbol carved into it, it was steel with the Fire Nation emblem pounded into the metal. You had to stare at it closely to notice but in the back round of emblem there was the faint water symbol.

The necklace would certainly stand out, that's exactly what she wanted it to do. It was more than just a betrothal necklace. It represented that two nations would be coming together. More importantly, it represented that two _women_ were coming together. It would show the world that Katara belonged to her. She was tired of all of this hiding, it was stupid to hide their feelings from the world. Her want to be able to be open showed through clearly, it's what made the necklace stand out.

She knew the perfect night to give the necklace to the water bender, she just wasn't sure exactly how. Katara hadn't explained how one received a betrothal necklace in the Water Tribe. And in the Fire Nation it was unheard of to ask someone to marry you, you just forced them to. So the princess would just have to be creative. Of course expressing her feelings just had to be her weak spot. She had five years to think it over, and sadly after all that time she still hadn't figured out a way.

Not wanting to think of it she pushed it off. The woman rolled onto her back and placed the necklace on the nightstand, hiding it underneath a gold dragon statue. She used to hide it under an old sock but the servants came and cleaned and she almost lost the damn thing. She only kept it there at night, in the morning she'd stick in her pocket. The only reason she kept it with her was so she didn't loose it obviously but so that in case whenever the time came it would be there.

She let out a tired/irritated sigh and pushed her strands of hair out her face. Why could she not sleep again? This was the fifth time that week! She couldn't rest, her mind wouldn't let her. And knowing the water bender was next door didn't make her tired. If anything, it made her more awake to know the tan woman was across that wall fast asleep in her thin blue nightgown dreaming…dreaming of her?

She turned over again, her wool pajama bottoms getting twisted from her tossing and turning so much, they now squeezed her legs. Her robe had gotten so annoying to wear she had tossed it across the floor, so now she lay there her chest bare and free to caress the soft silk sheets. Since she tossed it off, it had gotten a little chilly now. Everything just seemed to be determined to keep her awake. No worries though, the second she saw the water bender tomorrow she'd be wide awake for the entire day. Funny, how love is the natural way of gaining energy in a blink of an eye.

The fire bender forced her eyelids to close but she wasn't going to drift off to sleep. Instead, she just made it easier for her thoughts to really start to soak in. The first thing to pop up was an old memory of her mother, Ursa.

_She stood at the doorway of her parent's room. Her father was usually up late and was rarely in the room especially if Ursa was in it. Sometimes they slept in separate rooms. She never really bothered to ask why. Zuko was hiding behind the wall nudging her arm. _

"_You go first." He whispered as he peaked into their mother's room. Ursa stirred and the tiny princess froze. They'd be in so much trouble for being out of bed this late. Their mother sat up and spotted Azula in the doorway. The princess snatched her brother's collar and pulled him out of the hiding and pointed to him. _

"_What are you two doing out of bed?" Ursa groaned. It was hard enough trying to put the two demons to sleep and now they woke in the middle of the night. _

"_We couldn't sleep." Zuko explained as he tried to wiggle out of Azula's grasp. Their mother gave them a warm smile and crawled out of bed and crossed the room. _

"_Well a little milk and cookies always put me to sleep." The woman said kindly as she led her children down to the palaces' kitchen. _

Ursa had been right, about fifteen minutes after the midnight snack, both siblings had crashed out and their mother had to carry them like sacks on her shoulders and put them in their rooms. The princess who was no longer tiny enough to be carried on her mother's shoulder, lay there trying to be defiant. Shrugging, not believing she'd have to do what put a three year old to sleep to finally get some rest, she threw the covers away from her. The fire bender placed her feet on the cold floor and she could feel her robe. Picking it up she slipped it over her arms and pulled it closed.

For a moment she had to remind herself that she no longer had to brace herself to make her away across a dark area. Back at her military camp she didn't have people to keep her tent clean and trying to go for a bathroom break in the middle of night had become something dangerous and that was _before _she even left the tent. At least she didn't have to worry about stepping on something valuable or breaking her neck.

The tall fire bender came onto her feet and made her way towards the door, her feet were pretty much dragging across the flat metal floor, she was too lazy to pick them up. With one hand she held her head up, with the other she held it extended out so that if she found the door before she expected, she wouldn't hurt anything. In no time her palm was pressed against the flat surface but it didn't feel like the door, no it felt like the wall. Now she had to follow the wall and hope she found the door.

Well, finding the doorknob wasn't hard, since she walked right into it. Her side throbbed in pain and she hissed curses at the knob hoping to insult it even when it had no ears to hear her. She twisted it to the right and pushed the thick doors open. The dim torch light illuminated the hallway outside of her bedroom, luckily for her they weren't too bright so her eyes didn't sting.

The hallway was long and certainly not narrow. It had iron floors with red walls. Statues lined the hall along with some old paintings, one of her when she was two weeks old being held by her father. Another of her and Zuko when they were little, they wanted to make funny faces in the painting but found it was tiring to keep your face like that for so long. So only half of their face looked goofy, turning the portrait into abstract art. Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten were hanging opposite of a younger Ozai and Iroh. The portrait of Ursa and Zuko had been moved to the Fire Lord's chamber, so now there was an empty spot on the wall. Maybe she'd put a picture of her family there one day.

The corridor her bed chamber was located was on the east side of the palace, the dining hall was on the west side along with the kitchen which was below the large hall. She'd only seen the large kitchen when she slipped in there in the late hours when the servants were done cleaning it and cooking in it. This would certainly be a long walk but apparently she wasn't tired so it shouldn't be such a problem.

She'd barely taken three steps away from her door when she spotted the one the water bender was behind. The room wasn't a guest room but if the princess wanted it to be then it would be one. Two weeks ago it had been a small study were she kept most of her belongings, her stacks of fire bending strolls, her large telescope, and old weapons along with the rest of the things she picked up from traveling around. Her things had been moved to another room, one of the many unused rooms in the palace and all the furniture of an empty guest room had been moved in.

The fire bender now wished that she made the room a little more suited for a water bender. Maybe had the walls painted blue for the tan woman, especially now after hearing that the woman was planning on going back to the South Pole. Why couldn't she just stay? Everything was fine in the South Pole, there was nothing to worry about except being snowed in with Sokka.

The princess sighed, five years had gone by so slowly, the one moment their together again time seems to already have run out. The fire bender came over to the door and pressed her ear to it hoping to hear a small sound, just to prove that she wasn't imagining that Katara was in there. No noise, not even breathing. Maybe the door was too thick for sound to escape. The prodigy reached for the doorknob about to open it and peak in just to see her sleeping. Azula lowered her hand in shame. _Just leave her alone. _She stood there a second longer before slowly being able to move away. She took a few small steps coming out of the moonlight shining through a tall window.

_Click! _The gears of the doorknob shifted as the golden knob turned. The princess wanted to back away and run, she wasn't sure why for some reason she felt like she was in trouble for being awake this late. The prodigy never froze in place but if she did it was only around one person. She thought being nervous around the water bender was bad before, it's been five years and they've said nothing, not a speck of news. The large door cracked open as the guest stepped out into the hallway. Azula stood there speechless.

The water bender came out of the room quietly not noticing the princess there who could only be a tall shadow in the hallway to the water bender. The tan woman was wearing a light blue nightgown with a dark wool robe. Her hair wasn't pulled back, no braids, no hair loopies, it was coils that fell to her shoulders some falling down to the small of her back. Azula could smell the sweet perfumes on the woman, drowning the princess with her lovely scent. Resting around the woman's neck was her mother's necklace, the fire bender tried to imagine a different necklace there, hoping that one day she wouldn't have to imagine.

For a moment it was comforting to just stand there hidden in the shadows and watch her. It felt nice to observe the woman's light footsteps which made no sound on the iron floor. Just watch her continue to live. She'd only been able to watch the water bender once before. It was when she was chasing them through the almost barren landscape of the Earth Kingdom. She had rode ahead and found their camp. She would've sat there hidden behind that tree all night watching the water bender argue with the Blind Bandit, but her friends would've worried.

As she stood there staring in that brief little half second, she recalled earlier when they'd seen each other again after so long. The water bender said they could talk later. Talk about what exactly was what confused the princess. There were certainly no words she could say that could describe how horrible she felt for not betraying everything she lived for and joining the water bender all those years ago. She could admit to being a fool, a complete idiot, but she would not feel any better. She could whisper "I love you" a million times and the words would do nothing. Words were useless to the princess now. They would just waste time now. The fire bender would not use small things to prove her passion, she would rearrange the stars for Katara. But to be honest, the only real thing Katara ever wanted was the princess' heart, and the fire bender had given that to her fully.

As foolish as it was, as pointless as it was, she would speak to Katara even though there were no words to say, no poems to recite, no songs to sing. There were only kisses to be shared. The fire bender stepped forward after the water bender had taken two steps away from the bedroom door. Instantly, the tan woman made a swift movement with her hand, she bended the water in the air and froze it to make a dagger. The princess stood stunned. _Spirits she's amazing! _There was not a water bender in the entire world she could think of that could defeat Katara, the woman was a water bending prodigy.

Right now that tan prodigy was about to stab her with an ice knife. Not too enthusiastic about being stabbed, she reached out and grasped the woman's wrists holding them still. The water bender was still not as fast as the princess. The tan woman was about to do some crazy move that would no doubt be painful. "Katara! It's me!" She said in a normal tone while still trying to be quiet. "It's me." She whispered it that time, almost cooing the woman into a calm state.

The water bender was breathing heavily but slowly becoming normal. Taking her hand back, she placed it just above her breast in shock as she recognized the fire bender's face. "You scared the crap out of me." The woman chuckled slightly. The princess gave a tiny smile too busy holding Katara's shoulders rubbing them as she noticed the woman's body was cold.

"I assure you," She whispered staring deeply into those pools of blue. "I didn't mean to scare you in any way." She said that as if she was saying a promise. Most people didn't sound so sure of everything when they talked, but Azula was, always. There was never a doubt clouding her mind, especially when it came to the water bender. The last time they were alone she wasn't sure about anything, she had no clue what would happen to them once she left that cell. There was no doubting now. She wanted Katara to be hers. There was no war to separate them anymore. Now was perfect and she would not let doubts ruin her one chance.

Her stomach sank. For upon Katara's mature face was not a look of joy, not even a hint of it. It was sad, perhaps angry…broken. It was like seeing the fire bender's look of happiness was a curse now. The water bender swallowed deeply keeping herself very controlled. Katara broke the stare on purpose. "Don't give me that look." The woman said barely speaking as she looked out the window on the right.

It didn't make the princess feel good to know the water bender did not wish to look at her. The years oh how cruel they must have been, Katara had been alone on too many nights, nights Azula should have been there. Anger, directed at herself, filled the fire bender.

She could hear it in Katara's voice. The woman made it sound like they're love was a disease. Those _people _had gotten to the water bender's head. Voices she should have been blocking out, shielding the woman with her own kind words. "It's not a crime to look at you, can I not admire beauty too?" She replied quietly. The tan woman's eyes closed and her teeth clenched.

Part 11

She hated the fact the princess knew the right words to say no matter what situation. Alls she wanted to do was get away from the fire bender because she knew what this was going to lead to, just more empty days and nights. And she knew how sick she was of that. She wanted to walk away but she didn't have the strength to do it.

To believe that a moment ago she'd been so happy to see the prodigy again, so willing to let her heart guide her. She was too old for that now. Her silly dream needed to end, she had to grow up and she did. She couldn't let the princess get to her, not now, not ever. She didn't want to let go after waiting for so long, but she didn't want to hurt anymore. This couldn't happen no matter what they did. It was just a fantasy. She needed to realize that.

Grasping her robe, she pulled it closed realizing her nightgown was a bit revealing. She turned away from the taller woman and came over to the window. Her reflection was faint but she stared at it for a good long second. She looked like she'd never experienced a happy moment before. Her eyes were watery, her body a little shaky. She wasn't firm, she wasn't strong, not at the moment. There was no hiding the pain, it rushed out without her having the will power to keep it hidden.

Lowering her head, she looked away from her reflection. "No, you can't." She said her voice so very weak. "At least not me, not a woman's." She heard the fire bender breathe out through her nostrils and in the window she could see the princess straighten. Raising her gaze, she stared at the prodigy's reflection in the window.

The fire bender had blank expression but she could see guilt in those golden eyes. The princess stood so firm though, a structure that could never seem to be broken. The prodigy did not show sorrow from those words, not even anger, only guilt. That was something she'd never seen before. Azula blamed herself for this. _Good it's your fault anyway, _she wanted to scream those words at the fire bender. She wanted to break that solid surface for once. She _had _to see that she wasn't the only one in agony.

But instead of letting it out, instead of screaming she held back bottling that anger, her sorrow, all her pain. She stood there hugging herself trying to block out everything. She would've been just fine but the princess refused to walk away. The fire bender stepped forward placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Katara." The prodigy whispered in sympathy.

Her fists tightened and she couldn't just stand there quiet anymore. The water bender wheeled around and saw the look of pain on the princess' face, she cherished it. "No, Azula you need to grow up!" She hollered. The sound of her voice made the fire bender take a step back. Suddenly, she began to move back and forth quickly, hot with anger. "We tried this and look what happened! Look where we are!"

She thought that those words did the trick. That all of this would end now. But the princess' cursed stubbornness stepped into the picture. Any second now, she could feel it, she'd burst into to tears and she didn't want the fire bender to see that.

The princess folded her arms staring at her like she had before. She wanted to slap that expression off the prodigy's face. That look of longing and care. How she hated it now. "Is that was you think then?" The princess said still staring at the water bender. "You think we should just give up? You think that my love for you is wrong?"

The water bender closed her mouth, feeling like she was being choked again her throat became so sore. More water was building up in her eyes. Those words hurt so badly because they weren't what she thought. "Do you think we hit a dead end? Because alls I see is that after five years of being _so _far away is how much we still love each other." She had to bite her tongue to keep a tear from falling, hoping the pain would make her stop trying to cry.

The fire bender came over to her and she couldn't look at the princess directly. Warm hands grasped her shoulders gently, it just made it all the more harder to keep the tears back. She stared off in the distance, not capable of seeing the princess' eyes. "That even when things were hard and giving up seemed like a better idea than holding on, we're still feeling this way. Yes, Katara, look what happened. We're together."

The tan woman stood there motionless her eyes shimmering from the water in them. The fire bender took Katara's hands in hers. "You're just saying those things because it hurts, trust me I know." The prodigy gave an encouraging smile. "But it's not going to be like that anymore. I promise, this time will be different."

_Different? _She looked up at the princess. The princess gathered the water bender into her arms holding onto the limp woman tightly. She made no attempt to embrace the hug, she wasn't even moving and she could barely lift her arms. "I'm not goanna leave you again." Azula promised.

She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep her strong composure. The water bender reached around and clung to the fire bender tightly as the tears streamed down her cheek. For the first time in five years, she was able to feel the pain just wash away. She didn't want the princess to let go, she knew that the fire bender wouldn't. "I love you." She said faintly. "So much…"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 12

Though she was a grown woman and her father no longer has the right to tell her what is right and what is wrong, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a great amount of trouble for spending in the night in the princess' room. Even though nothing but sleep had occurred, she just felt so guilty as if something _else _had happened, because it wasn't very common for two grown women to just sleep in a bed. But the both of them were innocent or at least she was, she wasn't too sure about the fire bender nor would she ask, what the princess did in the past five years wasn't important. What was important was what the fire bender would be doing in the next five years with her.

As she opened her eyes to a bright airy room, a warm breeze swept through it and she could smell hot delicious rice. Curiosity drove her to awaken much faster than she would've been able to. She turned onto her side to see the princess sitting there, her back leaning against the headboard her long almost black hair flowing down to her shoulders. The fire bender took a large bite of the rice from the bowl in her hands.

Lifting her arm, she grasped a lock of the princess' hair and twisted it around her finger, laughing slightly. "You know this is the first time I've ever seen you with your hair like this." She said almost in a whisper. The princess nodded with a grin. The water bender lowered her hand, drawing circles on the skin that the red robe didn't cover. She leaned closer to the prodigy. "It makes you look sexy." She breathed into the princess ear and she could feel the fire bender get warmer.

The prodigy swallowed deeply before moving away from the water bender slightly. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." The princess said staring directly at the tan woman's face which appeared innocent but was far from it. "You're begging for a bite aren't you?" The fire bender cuddled her bowl of rice protectively. Katara tilted her head to the side giving her signature smile. "That pouty face won't work trust me. I've had years of practice to resist it, you can thank Ty Lee for that."

The water bender's mouth fell open in shock and Azula just giggled at her upset look. "I can't believe you won't give me one tiny little bite." The water bender said, the corners over her mouth slowly turning into a smile when she was trying to frown. "Just one little bite that's all I ever asked for and you can't be nice enough to share?"

"Nope." The princess grinned and took another large bite of rice. "Mmmm." The fire bender teased. She shrugged and leaned against the head board, even for an adult the princess still acted like a child. The water bender pretended to be hurt because the princess wouldn't share. _One, two, three…_Katara counted in her head. "Fine, have a bite." The prodigy sighed.

"Oh no, I don't want it anymore." She said being dramatic looking away from the princess. She turned back smiling. "How'd you get that anyway? I didn't feel you move." The fire bender laughed slightly.

"Yeah Katara there's these awesome people called servants, and guess what? They bring you stuff." The prodigy replied with wide eyes. She could tell the princess just loved treating people like their stupid, especially the water bender since Katara was smart.

"I know that but…" She was cut off. Wait a minute; if a servant brought it to her then wouldn't they have seen Katara sleeping? Then wouldn't they have wondered why the water bender was in Azula's bed? "You mean you let a servant see me sleeping?!" She hollered nervously suddenly stabbed by fear faster.

"You know you shouldn't be embarrassed, you're kinda cute when you're passed out." The princess said clearly despite having a mouth full of food. Katara leaned her head back hitting the headboard; she buried her face in her palms and groaned. The fire bender just looked at the woman confused.

"How could you be so stupid?! You let someone see me sleeping in YOUR bed! We used to be enemies remember?! They're goanna suspect something! Unless it's common for you to have random girls in your bed?" The water bender lectured and the princess sat there blank before going a bit red and opening her mouth to speak. "You know what, don't answer that question."

The princess let out a deep breath as she set down the empty bowl on the nightstand. The fire bender took the water bender's hand into hers, squeezing gently. "Look, calm down nothing's goanna happen." The woman promised. "Except you know, guys'll be jealous that they couldn't get someone like you," The princess chuckled. "…which will do wonders for my reputation."

She dropped her hands and looked at the fire bender with that now-is-not-the-time look. "Is that all you think about?" She mumbled unable to keep herself from smiling. "That and fire bending?" The prodigy crossed her arms and for a moment she thought Azula was having a fit. The princess raised her chin and closed her eyes _tsk_ing.

"So much you don't know little water bender." The fire bender said shaking her head slightly. "So much…" Why did that have to be true? She did know simple things about the prodigy like her favorite color was blue because it reminded her of Katara's eyes, she liked doing anything competitive and refused to accept failure even if she had lost, and she knew the fire bender had a habit of giving sinister glares. But there was a side of the prodigy she would like to know about. It was the weaker side of the prodigy, the soft insides of the hard shell that made up the princess.

"Yeah well someone likes to keep a lot of secrets." She said letting a small sigh escape as she gathered her hair and began to braid it to keep her hands busy. Azula tried to contain her laughter but it came out anyway.

"Have you ever tried to lie to you? It's impossible! Even for me and admit it I am good. Like now it's hard to try to hide stuff from you, especially when I'm going to ask you to-," The princess bit her tongue to try and stay quiet. Katara glanced over at the fire bender her eye brow arching.

"Ask me what?" She asked filled with suspicion. The fire bender shook her head and looked away quickly. She huffed out in frustration, Azula never told her anything. The prodigy pushed the covers onto the water bender as she set her bare feet on floor. She brought her gaze to the princess' back. "Hey." She snatched the gold trimming of Azula's robe and shoved the woman back. The princess' back hit the mattress and the prodigy looked up at her. "I didn't say you could go."

She smiled down at the woman as she petted the princess' cheek with her thumb. "What're you going to do bend my blood so I can't leave?" The prodigy chuckled. The princess' cheerful laugh died off since Katara didn't respond. "You aren't are you?" The fire bender asked a bit worried.

"No I have a much…better…idea." She said softly as she leaned towards the woman and brought their lips together. The fire bender went still; even her heart seemed to stop for a second, all she felt were Katara's smooth lips hugging hers. The water bender was forced to move away as the prodigy's breathing tickled her chin. The princess just stared up at her completely speechless as usual.

The fire bender realized she was staring and sat up again slowly, wondering if the tan woman would pull her back. "You're goanna give me a heart attack one of these days I swear." The prodigy shrugged as she began to pull the robe away from her torso. Katara's eyes shot open and her cheeks began to burn as she saw the woman's naked back.

"Azula!" She hollered. This funny feeling was growing in her stomach. She lowered her head creating a wall with her hand so her eyes stared down and not at the fire bender. "Couldn't you do that somewhere else?"

"Like where?" The princess laughed. "It's my room." She felt the woman turn around and she turned her head away even further, her face burning up even more. "Are you-? Are you covering your eyes?!" The prodigy's laughter only increased. "How old are you again Katara?"

"I just don't want to see…" Her cheeks turned an even deeper red. "Don't laugh at me." She said a bit angry that the fire bender laughed at her embarrassment. Who wouldn't though? She was acting like a kid. The princess tried to get control over herself.

"And I thought you were the mature one." The fire bender shook her head as she pulled her armor on. The water bender slowly separated her fingers to take a peak and saw that the prodigy was dressed. "Ah-ha you peaked."

"No I didn't." Katara stated clearly. Her back straightened as she acted all prideful. "People like me don't peak. And besides if I say I didn't do it then I didn't, because I tell the truth unlike _someone _I know." She folded her arms and the fire bender smirked.

"Oh yes you did." Azula argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

The princess had an angry expression on her face that looked almost a bit cartoonish, with her big eyes and her tiny scrunched up lips, any second steam would come out of her ears. The woman pointed her finger at the water bender wanting to shout back but she shoved her hand in her pocket instead and pulled out a tiny piece of paper. She watched as Azula rolled the paper into a little ball quickly. The princess lifted it to show Katara. "This is your head." The woman announced. "This is what I want to do to your head." The fire bender punched her palm flattening the round paper ball.

"Just get used to it princess because I'm always right and you're always wrong. EVEN when I'm actually wrong, I'm still right." The water bender replied. The prodigy squeezed the paper in her fist, not believing that she was actually _loosing _an argument. It seemed like the fire bender needed to step up a little.

"I don't things are going to work that way little missy." The prodigy began to say but the tan woman stood up and came over to the princess. Katara acted like a harmless animal snuggling up to the fire bender.

The Water Tribe woman leaned real close to the princess. "You may be the head of this relationship but I'm the neck, and I can turn your cute little ass in any direction I want." The water bender said in an innocent tone. Azula slipped her arms around Katara's waist, bringing the woman closer to her.

"And uh…what direction are you sending me right now?" The princess' eyes lingered over to the bed. She watched as the prodigy grinned widely, she could only smile knowing what was on the girl's mind.

"To my room to get my clothes." The tan woman said and patted Azula's shoulder, giggling as she moved away. The fire bender gave the woman a dismal look as she headed for the door.

"You're such a tease." The prodigy said as she opened the door to the room and shut it behind her.

Part 13

"Have you seen Katara?" She wondered as she asked one of the servants. This was the third one she asked and no one had seen the tan woman. "DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW WHERE EVERYONE'S GONE?!" She shouted, blue flames shooting from her fists. The servant gave a shrug and shook their head.

"Maybe you should look in the dining hall, princess. After all today is the Fire Lord's ball." The servant said and walked away. She felt so stupid now. She'd forgotten that thing was to day on purpose because she didn't want to go, looks like she'll show up anyway.

She headed down the hall and turned the corner coming into and even longer one, which stretched so far the end was just a black spot. The woman went down several staircases, spiral, narrow, or plain and regular she went down it, passing through main corridors and short cuts. She went by millions of artwork from portraits to landscape and even some fantasy, depicting fire benders in shining armor rescuing damsels in the distress. Countless statues and columns towering in the hallways underneath bronze ceilings passed her by. She walked underneath several chandeliers holding massive flames. Suits of armor were dotted across the palace along with many other traditional Fire Nation weapons. Occasionally she went by guards who she once feared because they would take her back to her room if she was found wandering.

There were windows almost everywhere, she went by some and she spotted a view of the night city, thousands of glowing lights covered the hollow volcanic crater. She liked it better when there weren't so many people in the city, but it just meant more people to bow in her greatness. There were far more windows when she neared the east side of the palace which was where the public entertaining was done. The corridors were much wider, to hold large crowds. There were more windows and the views became something special, possibly romantic, if anyone wished to escape the grand parties once held there and take a stroll through the garden. She had never cared much for the gardens until now when she found someone who would appreciate a walk through them.

She knew she was close now when she felt the metal floor had been carpeted with velvet which meant she was in the hallway leading directly to the dining hall. The fire bender looked away from the windows to in front of her, sure enough there were the large double doors that led into the dinning hall. In front of the doors were the royal guards dazzling in their new armor, opening the doors for the arriving guests.

The princess could recognize a couple of the guests. She saw the Avatar arm linked to a young woman who had dark hair with long pigtails sticking out the sides of her head, what was her name? Mong? Mung? Maybe it was Meng. No one important she decided. She spotted General Fong, she remembered Katara saying something how he tried pushing Aang into the Avatar state by using the water bender as motivation. Ha if anyone tried laying a finger on Katara they'd feel the wrath of the Fire Nation's prodigy.

Bored with staring at the guests she stepped forward but was stopped in her tracks as a man stood in front of her. He was wearing blue clothes and he had dark hair, he wasn't from the Water Tribe. His eyes looked enormous from the shocked expression on his face. He pointed to her then shook his head a little in disbelief. The princess moved back wondering who the hell this was. Then the man started squealing loudly and his mouth started foaming. He fainted, and his body was lying limp on the floor except for the occasional twitch. "Okay…." She sighed and stepped over him.

As she headed for the entrance something flew over head and made a circle before landing on her shoulder. Looking at the animal who thought she was its personal resting spot, she realized it was Momo. Still, she'd burn it but she noticed there was a note attached to the creature's leg. Pulling the note away from the lemur's leg rather roughly she opened it. She read it allowed only in a whisper, "_Haha I made you come after all._" She frowned and huffed out a single name. "Katara."

The fire bender walked towards the entrance with fast pace, tired of trying to find the tan woman. She grabbed the lemur on her shoulder and set it on the ground before she came up to the guards. The guards bowed as they pulled the huge doors open. Instead of waiting until the doors were fully open, she slipped through the crack. Expecting to find the water bender the moment she came in, she was a bit surprised.

The dining hall was a large but it was now crowded with loads of people. It was decorated with long streamers of blue, orange, red, and green. Frankly, she thought the room looked fancy enough without the added colors. There people from every nation there. Lots of familiar faces, most of them belonging to people she tried to kill. Luckily for her none of them noticed she'd come in, though in her dark armor, she kind of stuck out.

"Azula?" The voice…it caused her stomach to churn. Turning to see where the source had come from she saw yet another man, stride out of the crowd, still wearing beach clothes even when he was somewhere important. She tried to smile but her lips just kind of twitched.

"Hi…Chan." She said out of the corner of her mouth ungratefully. "Glad to see you managed survive your father when he saw the house." She smirked darkly. The man just gave a nervous laugh and grasped the back of his neck.

"You know, about that…I-I forgive you." He said a little intimated by her now that she was in armor and sure as hell wasn't making a fool out of herself by trying to impress him. "Cause you know, I heard someone still likes me." He gave a wide cheesy grin. Azula pretended to have a fit of coughing.

"I think I'm just goanna go find my girlfriend now before I get any sicker." She replied and started to walk away heading to the mob of bad dancers. Chan's face went blank and he stood there like an idiot taken by surprise. And if she heard correctly he was beginning to cry. The princess laughed in her triumph.

"AZULA!!!!" A woman squealed. The fire bender braced herself as Ty Lee snatched the prodigy into her arms and lifted her off the ground about an inch. When the acrobat decided to let go she could see the older the Ty Lee. The acrobat looked like a child in an adult's body, a very attractive adult she might add. "Oh oh oh you have to see my baby!"

"You have a kid?" The princess exclaimed terrified to know that the loopy acrobat was a mother. The acrobat disappeared but when she popped back into sight she was holding a furry rabbit with enormous ears.

"Isn't he cute?" The acrobat said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah sure, have you seen-?" A rough arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her away from Ty Lee. _Who the hell is it now? _She thought and turned to see that it was Zuko. "What do you want?" She said frustrated by the fact everyone was distracting her.

"Jeez you can't be happy no matter what huh?" Zuko said laughing slightly. The princess shoved his arm off her and brushed off her armor.

"I _am_ happy." She said grumpily.

"Awww is my little sister grumpy-kins today?" The Fire Lord teased. The princess glared at her brother with her most threatening glance, she knew this because she was born with this look on her face. The prodigy leaned closer to Zuko.

"You call me that one more time and there won't be much of a Fire Lord left to look after this nation." She hissed. The princess looked around. "Where the hell is Katara?" She muttered but her brother heard it anyway.

"Why are you so concerned about where she is?" The man asked suspiciously. The prodigy continued to look around ignoring her brother, acting like she hadn't heard him. "Azula." He said in the tone parents give to their children when they're trying to get the truth out of them. He should know by now that it never worked on the princess.

Her brother looked past her and clasped his hands behind his back and slowly backed away grinning. The princess wondered why he just walked away but somehow she knew it had to deal with the soft breathing coming onto her ear and the gentle hand on her shoulder. "Found you." The water bender's smooth voice danced into her ear. The fire bender tried not to smile so widely, might look a bit strange.

"I didn't realize we were playing hide and seek." She whispered back looking over her shoulder. "Why are you behind me?" She wondered. The tan woman grinned and hugged the prodigy in plain sight. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know?" She hissed in concern giving a nervous smile to those who saw them.

"Mmmph? Did I, well I don't care anymore." The water bender let out a sigh and rested her head on Azula's back. "Stay still and let me use you as a pillow." For a brief second it felt incredibly good to have the woman she loved clinging to her in front of all these people. But she knew it was too good to be true.

"I think you've reached your champagne limit for tonight." She chuckled and turned around grasping the water bender's hand and twisted her around. The tan woman laughed joyfully as the fire bender spun her around. The princess brought her palms to Katara's face covering the woman's eyes. "No peaking alright?" She led the woman away from the crowd towards one of the empty areas of the dining hall. No one was in that corner because it was next to a tall glass door that led outside. So far everyone seemed to be having a good time inside to worry about the outside.

Successfully, she kidnapped the water bender without anyone knowing, though it was difficult trying to open the door while trying to cover the tan woman's eyes. She wouldn't remove her hand because she didn't trust Katara, she never put her trust in water benders even if she did love them. Carefully, she guided the woman outside, leaving the door cracked open because she couldn't close it all the way with her foot. The closer they got the more she felt like she was holding her breath.

Part 14

She had no idea where the fire bender was leading her. She didn't even bother to ask any questions. Wherever it was she knew that she could trust Azula, which was a very stupid thing to do because well you just don't trust people like the princess. Call her a fool, she'll accept it. Gently, she leaned back onto the prodigy's chest as the woman guided her.

There was a warm gust of wind and she could tell they must be outside. In the dreadful thick heat of summer, even at night it was unbearably hot. The prodigy's warm body didn't make it any better but snuggling up to the princess was irresistible about now. Azula was just so…so soft right now, just the right height so that her head rested in the nook of her pale neck. So perfect…

She giggled slightly. Spirits she'd had two small glasses of champagne and already her head was buzzing. That's what you get when you barely drink. But she wasn't totally out of whack she was just relaxed. More relaxed than she'd felt in a very long time. She knew the feeling was because the princess. _Her _princess, she grinned widely now.

The fire bender must be nervous because she could feel the woman's heart pounding. Now the water bender was eager to find out what they were doing. Since she was pretty much blind, it felt like she was walking miles but in reality it wasn't a long walk at all. She wondered if this was how Toph felt, though she couldn't see with her feet. Her blood began rushing through her body as she began to get impatient. She guessed Azula was trying to build anticipation. The woman was _so _dramatic.

She felt the princess lean towards her ear. "Almost there." The fire bender said with a bit a laugh at the end. In response she gave a warm smile. This reminded her of the time her father had covered her eyes and led her out to go penguin sledding for the first time on her seventh birthday. _Ew, why are we around smelly penguins? _She chuckled at her words now, her dad of course had been looking forward to this and wasn't too thrilled about her first impression. _They're not smelly Katara, just get on one. _After that she was obsessed with penguin sledding so much that no one wanted to take her anymore.

"Are we there yet?" She wondered. The fire bender let out a long sigh and she could imagine a bright smile on the prodigy's face. Her only answer was that they were getting closer. She wanted to be there! She wanted to find out what the heck the woman was up to. For a moment she swore she was walking on the tips of her toes.

The fire bender nudged her a little further before holding her in place and they stood there for a second completely still. "Ready?" The prodigy asked and she nodded her head, bit faster than she would've liked, now her brain was jumbled up. Slowly, spirits the slowest the princess had ever moved, Azula lowered her hands to reveal the amazing sight before them.

They were standing on a gray stone balcony that wasn't too high up, a little walk from here there was a small staircase leading down to what sat before them. In front of them was the grand view of the palace's garden. This was not just any view, it was _the _view. You could see every inch of the garden but not look directly down at it. There were tall and short exotic trees bending and twisting as they grew up towards the heavens. In large clusters there were bright fire lilies, their color exploding before her eyes. There were other flowers, and she did spot a group of moonflowers which were spread out, their white petals glowing in the gentle light from above. That must mean, she looked up there it was, a large full moon staring back at her.

In the center of the garden there was a tall statue of a past Fire Lord punching the air. It was a fire fountain but somehow it was now spewing water gracefully. She didn't know how but the second she spotted it the fire shot out from the statue's hand and instead of a regular flame it took the shape of a heart. Her open mouth widened into a grin as she observed.

Excitedly she brought her gaze to the fire bender. Azula's eyes weren't looking at her face though, just a bit lower. "Hey, where's your mother's necklace?" The prodigy wondered. The water bender giggled thinking the woman had to be blind not to see it.

She lifted her hand to her neck grasping the pendant. "It's right here…" Her happy tone turned into a confused one. She ran her finger over the pendant, the grooves on it were alien. The princess removed her polished crown and offered it to her. Katara took it and looked at the reflection in it.

As she saw that it was not her mother's necklace, her mouth fell open as she saw what was around her neck. The red silky non irritating ribbon fit snugly to her, the steel pendant with the Fire Nation emblem on it made her toes tingle. She swallowed deeply trying to make sure she was still breathing. It took a while to make her brain process what was happening, when it did, she gasped and covered her mouth in shock, her eyes about ready to burst to tears.

"I…I…don't know what to say." She said choking on her words, her muscles stretched so far now her face felt sore from smiling so widely. The fire bender gave a light laugh and came over to her.

"Well, you could say yes." The prodigy whispered as she slid her arms around Katara. "You could say I love you," The princess said inching closer to her. "Any of the above will do." The fire bender smiled as she gave the tan woman a warm kiss. It was light, barely a kiss at all, that was until the water bender realized that Azula's lips were actually on hers. She buried her fingers in the luscious locks of the princess' hair and forced them impossibly closer. "Mmmph!" The fire bender squeaked as she was smothered for a second, but slowly eased into the embrace.

She drew back very hesitantly, nuzzling the princess before she glued their foreheads together. Her blue eyes met the gold and she nodded moving Azula's head a little. The fire bender's face lit up, and she couldn't believe the woman could look so happy. "That's a yes?" the prodigy asked before she cheered. Katara nodded again. "That's a…YOU SAID YES!!!" She giggled at the expression on Azula's face. "I mean uh…"

She grasped her betrothal necklace, with joy no doubt, and became puzzled. "Just out of curiosity, where did you put my mother's necklace?" The princess lifted her hand and there it was dangling from the woman's fingers. "How did you-?"

"Let's just say you need to be a little more aware of your surroundings when you're staring at pretty stuff." The fire bender said as she handed the blue necklace back to its owner.

The water bender stared down at her mother's necklace tracing the markings with her thumb. She'd worn this thing for about half her life, it was there for everything major in her life. Now, she would be wearing something new around her throat, something that would be there for all the great moments yet to be had. She enclosed her hand around her mother's possession. Closing one chapter of her life and starting a new one, with the woman she never thought she'd be able to spend her days with.

"Can you believe it?" She asked softly. "It seems like yesterday you were calling me Water Tribe peasant." The both of them let a small laugh escape. "Now, you'll be calling me your wife." The fire bender took in a deep breath.

"I don't know…Water Tribe peasant just seems so much more appropriate." The prodigy smirked. The water bender punched the fire bender's shoulder biting her lower lip.

"Don't you dare call me that." Katara said as she rested her head on the princess' shoulder and hugged the woman tightly. The fire bender lazily rested her on the water bender's. "For a fire bender you make a pretty good teddy bear."

"Ahh thank you Katara, now I know my whole life's purpose," The princess said sarcastically causing her water bender to chuckle. "You've really, really helped me." The prodigy sighed and squeezed the tan woman tightly.

The two of them managed to stumble back into the princess' room sometime around midnight, after the water bender got the prodigy to enjoy being around people. Seeing Azula try to interact nicely with people was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. But a little alcohol could loosen even the prodigy's lips. For once she was able to enjoy spending time with the princess in public.

Though she would've liked it better if people would just stopped wondering where her mother's necklace had gone. The look on the questioning guests was priceless when they found out the new necklace was gift from the prodigy. They thought it was just a piece of jewelry instead of a sign that they were getting married. So they were puzzled even more when the fire bender and her exchanged a tiny giggle.

The princess let out a long sigh as she fumbled over to the large bed and flopped onto it. The bed was so soft the fire bender sunk a little. Good, it meant she'd be sleeping on something as soft as a cloud. Walking tiredly across the room she pulled her sandals off, her feet were killing her from standing for who knows how long on those hard floors. She tossed them across the room not bothering to put them neatly at the foot of the bed. She sat down on the edge, her legs and feet able to get a break for once.

The fire bender rolled over and sat up scooting right next to Katara. The prodigy stared into the tan woman's eyes. "Peasant." The princess whispered as she cupped the water bender's cheek. "Did I ever tell you, you are really pretty?" She smiled at the fire bender.

She chuckled slightly as she leaned closer to the princess. "Not enough times as you should be." She whispered as they grew closer. The fire bender gave a tiny smile as she felt Katara's lips brush over hers. Wrapping her arms around Azula's neck, she deepened the kiss until it became a passionate one that seemed to get rid of all the weariness in an instant. Soon, they could not pull away and the both of them fell back onto the pillows…

Part 15

All was silent as sleep swept over the mortals. It was the late hours of the night, her most powerful hours when she poured her milky light down, giving her children strength. She had not descended in a long, long time but tonight was an important one. Soaring down from the heavens invisible to all but the Avatar, she made her way towards the Fire Nation.

Silently, she intruded the palace without a soul knowing. She found the princess' bed chamber and came in. There she was, her old friend Katara, whom she had been watching. Observing the water bender was a sad experience, for the girl always appeared to be heartbroken. But not this night, not as she is held tightly by her lover. A strange mate for the water bender, a prodigy who was always merciless to her enemies and never bothered to care for anyone but herself. She could sense though that the fire bender's passion for fire had been replaced by something else, something far stronger.

Moving closer to the water bender she smiled down at her friend. She could not give Katara much but she could give the woman this. Placing her glowing hand lightly on the water bender's stomach, using all the power she gathered that night she poured it into the woman. _My gift to you, _her silky voice brushed over the woman's mind. Removing her hand, she turned around and headed up to her home in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 16

She'd been asleep for a good nine hours straight exhausted from running around the city for no good reason yesterday. For the past three hours her sleep had been broken as she was pulled from her slumber occasionally, only to peak around and go back to sleep. In that time she hadn't realized that the body next to her was no longer asleep and had been up all morning doing things, mostly pacing back and forth nervously. So the fire bender was a bit startled when a hand touched her arm.

Grasping the person's wrist she moved their hand away and rolled over snuggling under the covers even more. The hand rested on her shoulder again shaking her slightly, only annoying the princess more now. She brushed the hand away having a fit and tried to get comfortable once more. A frustrated hiss came from behind her and the hand grasped her shoulder like a claw. "Come on Azula wake up." The water bender's voice came into her ears. The tan woman's tone wasn't a very chipper one, it sounded like the water bender was uneasy. "I…I have something to tell you." The Water Tribe woman swallowed deeply.

The woman made it sound like someone had died. The princess jolted to life and sprang upward. "IS ZUKO DEAD? AM I THE NEW FIRE LORD?!" She asked so quickly her words sounded like one long word. From the excitement shooting through her body she was breathing fast. Katara just looked at her a bit angry. "I meant, oh he's dead so sad you know…" She added quickly.

The tan woman shook her head slightly. "He's not dead." The water bender explained firmly. The princess' stomach lurched and she slumped forward a little, the joyful look draining from her face. Damn it, why couldn't Zuko just come down with some kind of odd illness so he died and she could have the throne? Hmm, would the servants be able to figure who poisoned his drink? If not then she would-,

Her thoughts of assassination were interrupted by the tan woman's long tired sigh. She only felt a hint of pity for the water bender. She was just annoyed that her good, incredibly good, dream and been disturbed for news that probably would have no real usefulness to her. If this was another lecture about how she needed to stay on her side of the bed, she was goanna just close her eyes and continue to sleep.

The tan woman took in a long breath as she crossed the room, trembling with her every step. Katara grabbed a stool and brought it back and sat a good distance from the princess. The fire bender looked confused. "Then why'd you wake me up?" She said with a bit of attitude.

The water bender swallowed deeply as she stared at the floor. Katara looked like she was standing in front of a crowd in her underwear trying to give a speech. The tan woman was taking calming breathes trying to get the guts to spill the news to the prodigy. Suddenly interested, Azula's pulled the covers away from her legs and turned to face the water bender.

Closing her eyes and weaving her fingers together Katara straightened and began to speak. "We…need to talk." The water bender cleared her throat so that her weak voice could at least sound somewhat strong. For a moment the princess' stomach dropped even further, when conversations started with those words it never ended well. She gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, now she stared at the floor too.

"Is this good news or bad news?" She couldn't let Katara continue knowing it was bad news. What had gone wrong in the past two weeks? Did the water bender miss her friends, her family? Had she done something? The tan woman's nervous expression lightened a bit.

The Water Tribe woman gave an uneasy laugh. "I sure hope it's good news." The water bender didn't look so sure how to put her words so it was clear to the fire bender. So for a second they sat there in silence, only making Katara extremely unconfident as the quiet minute passed. The more the water bender thought the more water built up in her eyes and the more choked up she became.

Acting off of instinct, the fire bender came over to the woman kneeling before Katara, holding the water bender's shaking shoulders. "Hey, surely the news is nothing to cry about, right?" Her lover nodded slightly wiping a tear from her cheek and she looked at the princess dead in the eye. Azula gave a small smile trying to make Katara not feel so sad.

"You won't believe this…" The tan woman chuckled trying to keep herself from coming to tears like she had a few hours ago when she discovered the news. "You know how when uh, two people come together and uh…and they make a…ermm..." The princess shook her head not understanding how that had anything to do with them. "You know how we…"

She laughed slightly not understanding why the woman was telling her this. "What're you saying Katara?" She said trying to continue to smile as if it was some kind of joke. The only thought running through her mind right now was that Katara was leaving and that there was someone else.

The water bender shrugged deeply hoping she could've avoided saying this but obviously the princess was slow today. "Azula." She said flatly. Screwing her eyes closed she got herself ready for fire to zoom towards her, she said, "I'm pregnant." The fire bender laughed not too hard but just a little.

"Yeah sure…good joke Katara." The fire bender stood up and headed over to the bed to go back to sleep. The water bender flew onto her feet, angry that the princess didn't believe her.

"It's true!" She declared. The princess rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Clearly the tan woman was loosing her mind if she believed it was true. The fire bender turned around shaking her head.

"It's not true okay? It's _impossible_!" She said slowly so that the woman would get the facts into her head. "That's the good part of being gay right? You don't have to deal with kids. Or worry about getting any!" The fire bender stated.

"Not if the moon spirit decided to give you one as a present!" Katara blurted out. The princess stopped moving…stopped breathing…she stared at the water bender hoping to find a playful smile but there was none. The water bender watched as the amusing expression on Azula's face faded.

The fire bender couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around what was happening. A kid, a little piece of them running around causing trouble, she was goanna have one soon. She felt like she'd been thrown into some kind of surreal universe and any second she'd wake up. She hoped that could just open her eyes and escape. What was she going to do with the kid? She knew nothing; she had no skills to be a parent. To her, this had been her worst nightmare. Something she'd been trying to avoid. Why now when everything had been going so good?

"Well can't you just tell her we didn't want one?!" She said out of fear. Katara looked appalled at the princess' response. "You can't just go around giving people stuff they don't want!"

"I don't think Yue has a return policy Azula!" The water bender replied knowing that the fire bender would react this way. "And…and this was something I've always dreamed of but knew I couldn't have." She walked over to the prodigy who moved away becoming a bit distant. The princess looked off at the wall, anything to keep her eyes off of the water bender. "This is a blessing, not a curse." The tan woman's hand caressed her cheek more gently than ever before.

The fire bender lowered her head, it felt like her heart jumped into her throat and her eyes were stinging unbearably. The miserable feeling of being tied down by dead weight sunk over her. "I don't know how to take care of a kid." She whispered because her voice was so weak. Her throat was so tight barely any sound could escape. Katara gave her an encouraging smile and petted her head.

"Trust me I know." The water bender chuckled. "But you're not alone. You've got me." The tan woman came closer to her and hugged the princess tightly. The fire bender let out a long almost depressed sigh as she stared out the window at the bright blue sky with hardly any clouds in it.

"Man," The prodigy whined. "I hate kids." The water bender gave a small laugh. "They all look the same…they drool…they stink…" The fire bender went quiet but Katara knew there were dozens more reasons why the princess didn't like kids. "Watch this kid won't even have all ten fingers by the end of the year."

Katara poked the fire bender roughly. "Don't say that." The water bender ran her fingers through the prodigy's hair not really noticing that she was. "She can hear you." The princess separated a bit and looked down at the tan woman's stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" The princess questioned the water bender. There was no real way of knowing what the child would be, it wasn't even far enough along to even have a gender yet.

The Water Tribe woman chuckled. "Trust me I know what's growing inside me." The prodigy placed her hand on Katara's flat stomach trying to convince herself that a human had made a home there.

"You make it sound like there's a giant bug in there." The fire bender gave a tiny smile. The water bender tilted her head letting a shrug escape. "Probably is one, she's goanna torture the crap out of you." The prodigy giggled. "Kicking, making you moody, hungry…"

"Hey maybe we should arrange this so you're the one having the baby." The water bender threatened playfully. Azula gave a nervous look and stepped back holding her hands up.

"No, no I'm good." The fire bender yawned tiredly and sat down on the bed. She ran a hand through her hair and leaning back on the headboard. The water bender draped over the fire bender like a blanket and snuggled close.

"I been thinking of a few names…" The tan woman said as she pressed her ear closer to Azula's heart which let her know the princess was alive. The fire bender groaned in response and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, even though she wasn't worried about sleep anymore.

"How about mini Azula?" The prodigy chuckled. "I like that name. Don't know where I heard it but I just like the sound." A grin came over the Water Tribe woman.

"How about mini Katara?" The water bender said lifting her head to look up at the fire bender. The prodigy make a scrunched up face.

"No, that's a horrible name." The both of them laughed. The princess lowered her hand to the tan woman's back and moved her hand back and forth gently. "We could always call it the poop machine."

"Oh very creative." Katara giggled as she closed her tired eyes. "I was thinking of Akikku…it's kind of your name and Sokka's, Suki's too." The princess opened her eyes and looked down at the water bender.

"Why would we name the poop machine after those two?" She wondered. Sokka and Suki had absolutely nothing to with them or their unborn child.

"Well Sokka because I pretty much raised him and it's nice that I actually get to take care of my_ own_ kid. Suki, I don't know I guess she just comes with the package because of Sokka." The tan woman replied and the princess shook her head.

"There's your problem, just get rid of those two and we can call it mini Azula." The prodigy said with a wide grin. The water bender looked up at the fire bender grumpily before sliding her arm around the princess and grabbing the pillow.

"We are not…" The tan woman bashed the fire bender with the pillow right in the side of the head. "…calling her that."

Part 17

"_WWWHAAAAAAAA!!!!_" It was a fraction of a scream, it was like taking a regular baby's cry and turning the volume down. The new born was washed off and wrapped in a red blanket like some kind of present. The prodigy felt the claw on her hand loosen as the water bender was able to calm down. Excited to see what the poop machine looked like, she leaped onto her feet and over to the servant.

Over the past nine months, she'd been curious about the child, Azula was so relieved that the damn thing was here. A pregnant Katara was probably the scariest thing she'd ever had to deal with. She couldn't go to sleep unless the water bender was asleep because the tan woman wanted the princess to suffer as much as she did. If she didn't do what the water bender wanted Katara would either do her creepy blood bending or threaten to stab Azula. Then there was all the other stupid stuff parents had to do, getting a crib, thousands of clothes, somehow Ty Lee found out so their daughter (if it was one) would be wearing nothing but pink until she was three. The princess was exhausted and taking care of the baby had just begun.

The fire bender saw a glimpse of her child's face. She swore she was staring at a painting of when she was that small. The child looked just like her. "It's a girl." The servant said and she heard a laugh from behind her.

"I was right, I told you, you owe me a back massage now." The tan woman said. She just shrugged and carefully took her daughter in her arms. "Don't drop her Azula." The fire bender held the baby cradled in both arms, she could feel the small rise and fall of the baby's chest. It was like holding a teddy bear only it was alive. She couldn't believe that this tiny person came from Katara. She turned around and crossed the room slowly, trying not to drop the child, she sat down next to the water bender. She placed the baby in the tan woman's arms.

"You made a good looking kid." The princess whispered with a grin. Katara spread the red blanket a little and pulled out one of the small chubby arms and let the tiny fingers wrap around one of hers. As the blanket shifted it moved away from the baby's head revealing the short brown fluffy hair. The fire bender's hand looked huge as she brushed it over her daughter's head. "It's just like your hair." For a split second one of the small eyelids cracked opened and a grey bluish eye looked up at them.

One month later…

The tiny cry was barely making any noise but the sound echoed in the large room, making the horrible sound ten times louder than it should've been. Azula shoved her fingers in her ears, shoving them so far in she could've set a new record. How in the world could something so small make so much annoying noise? She stood there staring at the water bender impatiently.

"What's wrong with it?" She hollered because she couldn't hear herself speak, which made it sound like she was shouting, which only made the baby scream louder. Katara shook her head letting out a sigh trying to think of something the baby wanted. The tan woman came off the cushioned couch. Katara held up the no bigger than a loaf of bread baby in front of the princess.

"Hold her for a second." She barely heard the woman over the wailing but the words she did hear didn't make her happy. She didn't want to hold the noise box she wanted it to be quiet. Unplugging her fingers the cries nearly made her deaf, she reached out and grasped the tiny torso which was barely bigger than her hands. Katara let go and she was holding the baby in front of her all on her own now.

She stared at her one month old, half annoyed because she couldn't get any sleep anymore. Her daughter had a head the size of her palm, a soft head of chocolate colored hair and wide blue eyes, but as for her features the baby looked just like the fire bender. Almost right after Katara let go, the baby fell silent as she stared at the prodigy. Mother and daughter just exchanged blank looks. "What're you staring at?" The princess mumbled miserably.

The baby remained blank for another second before her lips slowly made a smile. Azula didn't know why but for some reason a great rush of joy came over her at the sight of her daughter's first smile. "Hey Katara look what I made her do." The tired water bender came over to see what the baby was doing.

"Well, well, well looks like someone does have a motherly touch after all." The tan woman teased and the fire bender's smile turned to a pout. A small hand swatted the side of Azula's face, making a red spot.

"Ow!" The fire bender turned her attention back to the baby who was now giggling. "Who knew she could be so deadly?" The princess grinded her teeth as her face stung from the pain.

"Guess that means you can stop calling her the poop machine." Katara said before sitting down and relaxing. The fire bender sat down next to Katara and put the baby on the floor, propping the girl up with a pillow. The princess shook her head.

"I don't think she'll ever loose that name." The fire bender laughed.

---------

The both of them tiptoed out of the baby's room trying not to make a sound. If they were quiet enough then maybe they'd be able to sleep for once. They were barely breathing as they slowly made their way towards the door. Both of their gazes were on the small lump in the blankets. They inched closer to the door every sound they made sounded like avalanche or an earthquake and the baby would wake up any second.

The tan woman bended some water and put out the candle. The sound of the fire being put out made both of their heads jerk the side to see if the baby woke up. Their daughter just made a funny movement with her lips. They had to try and contain their laughter. They moved a little closer to the door.

The fire bender could barely see in the dark and clumsily kicked a toy which rammed into the wall and bounced off skidding across the door. The feeling of doom sunk over the both of them. "Whaaaaa…" Katara gave the prodigy a sharp look before slapping Azula's forehead with the back of her hand.

Part 18

"Akikku you will eat this applesauce now damn it!" The fire bender hissed at the two year old who'd rather paint with the food than eat it. Katara had gone out to enjoy lunch with an old friend because supposedly Azula hardly ever took care of their daughter. And it was time for the two of them do some "quality bonding time". So now she was stuck trying to force her daughter to eat.

The girl got a good chunk of rice and applesauce on her finger before flinging it onto Azula's face. "NO DAMN IT!" The child hollered with attitude. The fire bender looked around to see if anyone heard what Akikku said. She'd be in so much trouble it Katara heard that.

"Look I'll make you a deal; you don't have to eat this if you promise not to say that in front of Katara okay?" The prodigy said quickly but her daughter was too busy playing with a carrot pretending it was a ship sailing through a storm. "Please just don't say that, I…I'll get you a nice big rhino alright?" She couldn't believe this, she was trying to bribe a two year old.

"No." The girl said in a very firm tone despite being no taller than the princess' knees. "Damn it." The child said again before repeating it several times filling her mother with fear. Azula covered Akikku's mouth.

"SHHH!!" She hissed hoping no one heard and could tell Katara. "Shut up." She said nervously. Small teeth squeezed the fire bender's palm. "OWWW!!!" Azula took her and back and grabbed it. "You little-," Akikku just started cracking up. "You know what!" The princess stuck her tongue out at the girl and her daughter blew a raspberry in her face.

The fire bender tried to calm down because she shouldn't feel so defeated by her own kid. She couldn't believe how mad Akikku made her sometimes, just like she used to make Ursa mad. "You are like an evil twin aren't you?" The princess said with a bit of smile and messed up her daughter's hair.

The sound of someone coming in came from behind the fire bender. Akikku's face lit up and she tried getting out of the chair. "MUMMY!!! 'TARA!!!" The princess turned around relieved to see that the woman was back.

Part 19

The eight year old ran away from the other group of kids playing on the beach making sandcastles, tears falling from her eyes. She ran back to her parents who were sitting lazily in the sun. Katara looked like a dead fish that the tides had brought in, the sun baking her tan body. Azula was staring down at her feet as she wiggled her toes in the sand and poking the water bender's back trying to annoy Katara on purpose.

The princess stared down at the woman who hadn't moved in ages. She turned to her side and took the water jug and poured it onto the woman's back and the tan woman twitched. "Mmmph…give me a back massage." The water bender asked. The fire bender continued poking Katara's back. "I meant a real one!"

"You never give me one." The prodigy complained before yawning widely. "Can we go yet? I'm bored." As she looked out across the crowded beach she spotted their daughter running over to them with tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, get up she's crying."

"Huh?" The water bender turned around and sat up tiredly as their child fell onto her knees before them. "Aw what happened?" The tan woman said worriedly as she cuddled her daughter closely. Azula was also curious but angrier than curious, she'd raise hell when she found out who or what was responsible for this. Akikku buried her small face into Katara's shoulder even more.

"Th-they said I couldn't play with them." The girl said choking on her tears. The fire bender eyed the other kids who were slightly older than her daughter. "They said they didn't want a stupid girl around."

"THEY WHAT?!" Azula shouted outraged. Concerned more about the prodigy now, Katara tried to snatch the princess' hand before she stomped over there but it was too late.

"Great," The water bender sighed as she watched the princess go over to the group of boys who dropped their shovels and buckets the second they saw her. She watched the fire bender shout at them, blue fire exploding from her fists. Out of anger the prodigy kicked the sandcastle making the boys start crying. Azula came back and sat down huffing out.

"Why don't you go play now?" The princess said with a smirk. Acting like she hadn't cried, Akikku leaped onto her feet and ran back to the group of boys who were more than happy to have her join now. Katara shook her head letting out a shrug.

"You're ridiculous you know that." The water bender said nudging Azula's shoulder. The princess shook her head in disagreement as she looked out at the beach, watching their daughter.

"I might be, but so are you." The fire bender stated. The water bender leaned her head back and laughed at the prodigy.

"Might be? Might be?!" The tan woman continued to laugh it took some time before she was able to stop. The water bender sighed as she looked up at the blue sky, thinking of how long it's been. She lowed her head and stared at Azula's hand. "I got a letter from home."

The fire bender glanced over at her not too enthusiastic. "Another one?" The prodigy shrugged. "That's six in one week." The princess said. She became shocked to know that the prodigy was keeping count but then again the woman always kept a close eye on her.

"Some of us like talking to our relatives." She said. She still couldn't believe that they lived in the palace for over eight years and the fire bender had only said one sentence to Zuko in that time. But she knew why, the princess couldn't necessarily talk freely about her family. Though, she knew Zuko knew what was going on because Akikku liked to wander the palace and she probably ran into her uncle at some point. As open as they were with the world, they were still a secret, no one really bothered to ask them questions because they never let people get too close.

But this life of secrecy was the last thing she wanted for her child. She didn't even want Akikku to live in the Fire Nation as much as she had. Already the girl was picking up bad habits most of them coming from the prodigy. And who remembers the number of times she lectured the princess about it? The only reason she stayed this long was because her daughter did need to know about the Fire Nation, after all it was a part of her. But the Southern Water Tribe would be a more proper place to raise a decent young woman.

Besides Akikku showed signs of a water bender, but she didn't tell Azula that. Their daughter was compassionate and caring just like Katara. She didn't want that warmth to be stabbed out by the cruelty in the Fire Nation. Plus most of her family was in the Water Tribe it was about time she met them. At least there they'd be able to stop hiding. She just had to figure out away to tell the princess this. But not right now, right now she was going to enjoy the boiling heat and the unmerciful sunlight, pretending to be Azula's friend instead of wife.

------

The Fire Nation's prodigy sat down in her expensive chair, silk robe, ready to relax and just let the stress of the day wash away. She leaned her head back on the chair and controlled her breathing. Yes, she was home, in her kingdom and all her peasants were far from her and she could finally get a little peace and quiet-,

"Hey mom check this out." Her daughter's loud voice rang through the room. She let out a groan and opened her eyes. Akikku was standing on the chair opposite of her bouncing on the cushion slightly before leaping into the air forming a kick then landing. "Did I do it right?"

"Mmm-hmmm." The princess said closing her eyes not really paying attention to her daughter. The eight year old let out a depressed sigh as her shoulders fell. Her mother probably hadn't even been watching.

"Did you even look?" The girl whined.

"Go bother you're mother!" Azula said in the same whiny tone. Akikku looked at the prodigy strangely.

"You _are_ my mom." The younger girl glanced away from the tired princess to her other mother who was walking in.

"Hey what did I say about leaping off the furniture?" Katara said raising her finger. The girl made a face that looked like the water bender was about to smack her with a plank of wood. "Besides Azula's tired, why don't you go bother Mai huh?"

Akikku crossed her arms and made a suspicious face. "I know why you want me to go, you guys want to make kissy face don't you?" The girl made a gagging gesture with her tongue. The princess sunk into the chair even more.

"I'm goanna get more than that." The fire bender said with a wide grin. Katara slapped the prodigy's shoulder and hissed the princess' name in a disapproving tone. The fire bender just laughed.

"You guys are _gross_." Their daughter declared before leaving the two of them alone.

The fire bender leaned her head back again and closed her eyes now that their daughter had finally given her time alone. She heard the tan woman's footsteps come behind and gentle hands came to her shoulders and squeezed and released the tense muscles of her shoulders. It felt great, more than great, it felt amazing. Why didn't Katara do this for her more often? If she was doing this it only meant one thing, "Alright what do you want now?" She mumbled.

The water bender squeezed slightly tighter causing the princess to groan loudly. "I don't what anything." The tan woman said innocently. She opened her eyes and looked up at Katara to see her wife was smiling. "Okay…" the woman sighed deeply as she gave up. "I want to ask you something." The water bender came out from behind the chair and sat down in the princess' lap.

Anoof escaped her as the water bender came onto her lap. It was for dramatic affect because Katara was far from being heavy, she was still slim and capable of making the princess weak in the knees. "Hmm could this question wait till later?" The prodigy said as she leaned closer to the water bender and caressed Katara's neck with her lips. She did this on purpose not only out of her desire but because she wanted to distract the water bender. She wasn't in the mood to do something that involved lots of talking.

The tan woman squirmed in place from what the prodigy was doing. "No, not really." Katara had to force the words out since she was busy trying escape the fire bender's lips. "It's a-ahhhh-about the Southern Water Tribe." She made her wife chuckle as she nibbled on the water bender's earlobe. "I was thinking it would be a…g-g-good idea to-," She slipped her hand into Katara's shirt and brushed her hand over the woman's flat stomach. "-MOVE THERE!" The water bender squeaked and shoved the prodigy's hand out of her shirt.

The princess dropped what she was doing and stared at the woman. "Move there?" She asked. "What's wrong with here?" Did Katara just like dropping bombs on her often or what? Moving to the freezing empty landscape of the South Pole was the last place a fire bender would want to call home. Especially her, a princess who had all she needed right where they were. "I you're home stick but you've heard of vacations right?"

"Yeah it's just this going to be a very long, long….long one." The water bender said now getting extremely close to Azula trying to cuddle because she was begging badly. "And it's not because of me, it's for all of us." She shrugged and shook her head, not this speech again.

"How'd is sending me somewhere cold and alien for _all _of us?" She wondered. The woman hugged her tightly but the princess didn't want the hug right now. She didn't want to move, there was no reason they should.

"I know you're happy here." The water bender said. "But think about Akikku, she's a good kid and you saw how the kids treat her. She'd be welcomed in the South Pole, _all _of us as a family would be." The tan woman was trying her best to convince the princess but Azula made up her mind. But there was always other ways to persuade the prodigy. Katara leaned up and kissed the fire bender deeply…

----

"How could you let her just make us move?" Akikku complained as she sat next to Azula as they were in the bridge of the ship on their way to the South Pole. The princess gave a smile.

"Your mother has her ways." The fire bender chuckled as she glanced over at the eight old who was forced to be bundled up in one of the large furry Water Tribe coats looking so much like Katara at the moment. Akikku was leaning forward on the stool her elbows on the table her head resting on her knuckles. The girl was eyeing one the younger female members of the crew. "What're you looking at?" She teased her daughter.

"Nothing!" Akikku huffed out and glanced away quickly. "Spirits you're so _weird_." Azula opened her mouth to say something but a bundle of cloth was dropped onto her lap. Katara was standing next to her now and it was obvious the water bender had put the cloth there.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up the black heavy fabric which had a light blue inside, wondering what on earth it was.

"Something to keep you warm." The water bender said. "You're goanna need it."


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Star

Part 20

"You're family is terrifying." Azula whispered to the water bender walking beside her. The tan woman chuckled beside her, thinking this was some kind of joke. The princess wrapped her arms over her chest tightly shivering from the extreme cold. Her cheeks were like ice and the frozen air felt like needles on the face. "Are we there yet?" the fire bender asked her teeth beginning to chatter.

"There it is." Katara smiled as she pointed to the snow house before them. "…home sweet home." Azula quickened her pace and made her way towards the house as quick as possible. Her daughter was lucky she passed out at Gran Gran's house so she didn't have to walk through the extreme cold. The princess ran into the cold quiet igloo and found the fire place and threw a blaze of blue at it. The fire bender sat down next to it and tried to unfreeze herself.

Katara came into the house shortly after the princess. The tan woman removed her large coat and didn't seem to be very cold at all. She felt Katara's warm arms wrap around her shoulders and the woman's head leaned against hers. "You're cold." The water bender chuckled. "It's not _that_ freezing outside."

Azula turned her head to give the woman a crazy look. Not that cold? Ha it was probably three hundred below zero right now. The water bender let go of the princess and headed towards the room off of the main room. The woman turned around to look at her. "Are you planning on coming to bed?" Katara said trying her best not to laugh at Azula's shivering.

"I'm not leaving this fire for nothing." The princess said staring at the gold flames. The water bender sighed a little disappointed and she half turned into the room. The tan woman said a quiet goodnight and Azula nodded in response.

Sometime after that Azula had fallen asleep and was lying on the ground beside the dying flames. Her shivering started to return. Half awake she opened her eyes and saw the almost dead fire. Looking around she found several blankets and wrapped them around her. Too tired to make another fire she dragged her feet across the ground as she walked into their new bedroom.

Katara was sleeping peacefully under the thick fur blanket. Azula came to the open side of the bed and slipped into the warm covers. She looked like a mountain of blankets as she lay down. The warmth under the fur felt nice and the warmth coming from Katara was even better. Yawning, the fire bender wrapped her arm around the tan woman's waist and dragged her over to her side of the bed. Azula clung to the water bender with a smile, feeling the nice heat.

The water bender rolled over to face the princess. There wasn't any room between them so rolling over was very difficult. By the time she turned over, the princess had passed out again. Katara laughed lightly as she watched Azula sleep. She brought her hand against the pale cheek and brushed it lightly.

"It's really hard to sleep with you doing that." Azula groaned with her eyes closed. A wide grin spread across the water bender's face. She continued to stroke the princess' cheek.

"Oh really?" She teased. "And…and what if I do this?" she leaned forward and met the fire bender's cold lips. "Still hard to sleep?" she chuckled. Azula opened one of her eyelids to reveal her shiny golden eye.

"It's too cold for this." Azula mumbled and tried to get comfortable again to go back to sleep. The water bender let out a loud laugh.

"You're burning up over there." Katara said and Azula's body went hot from the embarrassment. "You can't ever give me a moment's rest in the Fire Nation but the minute we're alone here, you're suddenly tired?" Azula let out a frustrated growl.

"Alright I'm awake, what do you want?" The princess said as she opened her eyes. Katara smiled back at the fire bender.

"Sing me a song." The water bender whispered. The fire bender gave an odd look. Azula shook her head and yawned.

"I can't sing." The princess admitted. Azula was doing all she could right then to stay awake and entertain her wife.

"You little liar, you can too!" Katara laughed and slapped Azula's arm. The fire bender mumbled something but she couldn't hear. "Look, if you're too chicken to sing, at least hum something." The fire bender groaned.

"You're just finding ways to make me miserable aren't you?" Azula said a tiny smile coming over her face. The tan woman just exchanged a smile. The princess let out a deep sigh and wondered if she should really attempt to hum something. "Only you could talk me into this…"

Katara laughed again before she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the fire bender's. The princess began to hum a soft melody. Just like Katara guessed, the fire bender's voice was flawless. The calming sound made her drift to sleep even quicker as well as put the fire bender to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 21

Azula, the pride of the Fire Nation during war time or not, was used to exotic foods. The royal court had nothing but the best from each nation since the colonies were able to ship rare delicacies to the palace. But even her stomach wasn't willing to give the brown mushy looking sludge residing in the bowl Katara had handed her a try. Her golden eyes flickered up to the tan woman sitting across the table.

Katara was bundled up in her usual thick fur overcoat, gloves, and boots. She had plans of going outside after eating. A storm was supposed to be coming in and there was a lot of preparing to do before that. Not to mention she needed to show Azula around. Supposedly there was a lot to learn about these savages-_people_-they were people. The fire bender had prepared herself for the cold this time. She'd slipped on some extra layers and was able to hide all of the blue clothing under her armor.

"Eat! It's good!" Katara insisted. Those blue eyes shined so eagerly. The woman loved playing "house" and had been waiting for her chance to show off her cooking skills. Azula fought a smile onto her face, hiding her fear impossibly well. The princess hadn't been looking forward to this day. She didn't want to crush the water bender's joy either though.

"S-sea prunes?" Azula said fighting to sound enthusiastic. "This is…" she cleared her throat and shifted on the animal fur uneasily. "…just the first course right? The main entrée is still coming?" she asked…so hopeful.

Katara's shoulders slumped forward and she lowered her spoon. The tan woman eyed her bowl a little disappointed. "Oh, I forgot that you were so used to that kind of thing. We only eat one course here in the Water Tribe. I hope that's okay."

Azula felt her stomach quiver. "Of course." She fumbled for a minute trying to hold her spoon steady. It rattled rather loudly as she lowered it into the bowl and scooped up a sea prune. The awful stench was a discouraging warning about the taste to come. The fire bender focused herself; if she could survive not winning the war…she could survive this. She put the food into her mouth and tried to swallow but all she got was an immediate gag reflex.

Katara watched Azula, sitting on the very edge of her toes it seemed. The door flap flew open and Sokka barged in angrily. "What's taking so long I've been waiting over an hour?" When Katara's gaze was torn away Azula tossed the sea prune out of her mouth. It plopped back into the bowl.

"We're just gonna eat first Sokka and it's rude to just barge into someone else's igloo!" Katara snapped at him. The man glanced at Azula and the bowl in her hands. A smirk fell over his face as he left. The water bender turned back to Azula. "So? What do you think? It didn't need more whale blubber did it?"

The fire bender shook her head quickly, horrified by the idea of more whale blubber. "It's perfect."

"Well hurry, Sokka won't wait forever." Katara encouraged.

Azula nodded slowly as she eyed her food once more. Never in her life had she been more afraid to eat. It would just be better to eat it all in one go than slowly torture herself with individual bites. She lifted the bowl to her lips and tilted her back to gobble it all up. It took a second to force it all down and another to keep it all down. She clutched her stomach painfully as if gave an unhappy lurch. _I know but it'll make her happy_,she thought.

"Wow, I'm glad you liked it! And there's plenty left for dinner, too!" Katara smiled widely. Azula stifled a groan as she got onto her feet. The water bender led her back outside where they were momentarily blinded from the all the white snow.

Azula shielded her eyes with her hand. She was used to a blazing sun but this was plain awful. The fire bender shivered uncomfortably as the frigid air swept past. Katara's gentle arm guided her forward until her eyes were adjusted.

"What am I supposed to be doing again?" Azula whispered to Katara so harshly it sounded more like a hiss.

After blinking about a million times the princess' eyes were ready to handle the brightness. She noticed they were passing through several streets of two story buildings made of ice and snow. The Southern Water Tribe's architecture was almost like their sister tribe's; there were several symbols and moons carved into the snow. The buildings were more circular and less rigid than those in the north. Ice sculptures of tiger-seals and polar bears dotted the place. Fountains had been put in. Children were running freely now as their morning lessons had ended and they went to see the water benders train. Azula stuck out sorely, her clothes were like a black scar against the ivory landscape.

"The tribe has decided to have an…official meeting." Katara said a little irritated. Whatever that meant, it didn't seem good. They trudged up several stairs before coming to a giant circular arena. Usually a giant bonfire rested in the pit in the center of the arena but today a bunch of ice chairs had been put around it in a semi circle. A crowd had gathered in the surrounding arena seats to watch.

Sitting in the chairs were a couple elders dressed in fancy ceremonial furs. Hakoda was there too running his fingers over a new spear head he'd been working on. Sitting beside in him in the biggest chair and in the center of the semi circle was Sokka. He had a giant animal fur on his head and he was holding a newly made sword.

"Sokka!" Katara said cheerfully. "The tribe decided to make you chief!"

Sokka's big blue eyes widened with excitement. He wanted to leap out his chair and scream "shakado" or something to show how happy he was. But his eyes glanced worriedly at their dad and the elders. He nodded his head slowly but couldn't wipe the smile off.

"Ahem, of course they did Katara. Dad said he was too old for it and that I'd already proven myself worthy by protecting all of you while the men were away." Sokka explained. He rubbed the dead animal head resting on his lovingly. "It was made official this week."

"That's great!" Katara smiled happily.

Sokka tried put his serious face on. "Anyway, I've called this meeting to discuss your recent decision to…bring _her_ here."

Katara's bright and proud expression suddenly faded into worry. She stepped back and wrapped her arms tightly around Azula's bicep as if to show they'd have to pry the princess out of her arms to get her to leave. Her blue eyes searched for someone who could understand but everyone there looked terrified.

"I've changed since we last met." Azula said firmly, furious almost. Her fists were tightening and her golden eyes shined like fire in the sunlight. Sokka stiffened but not out of fear.

"This something you wouldn't understand. The water tribe is family. Everyone in this village makes up our family. Sure we don't always get along but we can push past our differences when it counts. Look at the faces of my family, they're scared. Should they live in fear just because…you want to be with Katara?" Sokka said, doing his best not to sound harsh.

Azula felt the water bender's eyes on her. The woman was so worried. Azula merely chuckled this was nothing to be afraid of. Her expression remained hard like stone. The members of the tribe were obviously uneasy about this lack of expression or emotion.

The princess shrugged as she lowered her eyes. "I was not there the day of my brother's coronation if you remember. I did hear what he had said. I believe it was something along the lines of a hundred years has left the world scarred and divided. Also, that the road ahead of us was challenging. I realize that I'm not the ideal person you'd want to be living out here in this remote desolate ice dump-,"

"Azula." Katara warned through her teeth.

Azula quickly made a jokingly smile and everyone's tense muscles eased. "But this is a new world, where we all are trying to make a fresh start. Even I am entitled to that. I understand many of you are hesitant about this but I demand-_beg_-you to at least give me a chance. Show me how to be a member of your family."

The arena was disturbingly quiet. Sokka remained motionless with a hard look on his face. No doubt he was thinking about his wife Suki. It was obviously a painful choice. If he chose to send Azula on her way he would devastate Katara and their child who he barely knew. On the other hand letting Azula have a chance to stay would hurt Suki. He had to be fair though, he was the chief and he needed to prove he could do it. Finally, after a full still minute Sokka shifted in his seat.

"Alright, you will…" Sokka bit his tongue for a second; trying to make sure he was doing the right thing. "…be allowed to go through the trials. If you pass, you are worthy to be a member of the Southern Water Tribe and…worthy to have my sister as your wife."

Katara let out a sigh of relief and put a hand over her heart. She wrapped her arms around Azula's neck and pulled the woman down a little to hug her. The princess showed no sign of relief; she'd only been given the chance to prove herself. There was nothing to celebrate except the anticipation of a new challenge. The fire bender bowed her head forward as briefly as possible still so ashamed she had to bow to Sokka of all people.

They turned and left the arena alongside everybody else. There were whispers echoing through every street now. The two benders made their way back to Katara's grandmother's home where Akikku was outside making snow men. She looked like a giant blue puff in all her clothes she could barely bend over to gather snow.

"There they are." Gran Gran's proud voice announced. She was sitting on an ice block sewing slowly as she kept an eye on her grandchild.

"Mommies!" Akikku cheered as she ran over to hug them both but her tiny arms couldn't reach around all the way. Katara pretended to make a dramatic gasp as she crouched down and hugged her daughter.

"You almost made me fall you're getting so strong!" Katara giggled and kissed the top of Akikku's head. The little girl's eyes grew wider.

"You won't believe what Gran Gran let me eat this morning!" Akikku exclaimed. Katara recognized that tone, she used to have it herself.

"Oh boy, it looks like someone's had Gran Gran's famous penguin cakes for _breakfast_." The water bender glanced at her grandmother with a smile yet at the same time a disapproving look. The old woman just smiled and waved her hand.

"She's young Katara and she needs to be spoiled." Gran Gran replied. "And weren't you the only always begging for more sweets?"

Azula chuckled darkly. "I'm surprised you maintained such a nice figure then."

The water bender whipped around and immediately slapped the princess' arm. Azula nearly snapped and looked at the tan woman as if she'd wished for a death sentence. The fire bender let it go easily though. Gran Gran turned her gaze to the prodigy.

"I heard the wonderful news! Ah, I remember my trials." Gran Gran giggled in the silly way old ladies did, half crazy and half giddy. "First day was a glacier collapse, I nearly ruined half the men's wardrobe I was so nervous. But I made it through and look at me now."

"Weren't you born here?" Azula crossed her arms as she tilted her head to the side a little.

"Gran Gran came from the northern tribe." Katara explained as she helped Akikku roll a giant snow ball.

The princess rolled her eyes. "I don't understand all of these traditions you people have."

"Traditions are how we remember the past, where we've come from, and where we're going." Gran Gran pointed out sounding somehow so filled with wisdom. "Fire Nation forgot their ways by letting go of their history, forgotten even the true meaning of fire bending."

The princess felt a muscle twitch. Perhaps that was true but that didn't mean she was running around like a cave hopper with its head chopped off. She _knew _fire bending. She huffed out through her nostrils, bright blue fire danced through the air unintentionally. She'd heard how Zuko visited the last two dragons alive, how he was such a better fire bender now that he _understood_. She remembered his ugly snort of laughter. _You know I might teach you if you weren't so bent on being better than me, _he'd told her.

The prodigy turned her thoughts back to these trials. If this old lady had survived them they'd be a complete breeze to her but no matter, some in sight would help nonetheless. "So what happens during these tests?" she wondered.

"Each one is different. I'd be no help to you I'm afraid." Gran Gran answered as she struggled with her shaking hands to get the needle to go through the fabric. The old lady was just asking to be pricked. Azula chewed her tongue as she watched just before Gran Gran stabbed herself Azula stole the fabric from her. She snatched the needle and thread and quickly finished it before dropping it back on Gran Gran's lap.

"It's not worth crippling yourself over even more than you already are." The princess hissed. Gran Gran looked up at her surprised. It was obvious the fire bender was trying to pretend she wasn't concerned.

"What a kind a young woman." The grandmother smiled. Azula gritted her teeth, she sounded like Iroh.

"Don't mention it." The prodigy threatened before walking over to where Katara was rolling around with Akikku in the snow. She tried to keep her serious expression but it broke apart and a grin stretched across her face. "You two look ridiculous."

"Well I guess you'd better look ridiculous too!" Katara giggled and pulled Azula onto the ground. The two of them ambushed the princess. They dug their hands into the snow and dumped it onto the fire bender's face and all down her body in a bad attempt to bury her.

"That's cold!" Azula squealed and half laughed.

"Ah ha we got you! Nah uh nah uh!" her daughter danced in circles around her. The prodigy grinned devilishly before throwing a snowball at Akikku. All three screamed and began hitting each other with puffs of snow.

Part 23

Just before the sun set and the cold was too unbearable to go out in, the tribe gathered in the arena. This time a massive bonfire was going. Even though many separate families were there they all blended together in the rows. Azula was allowed to sit closest to the fire to purposely single her out. Akikku was on her lap and Katara huddled up to her side for warmth. Sokka sat closest to them with Suki. One of the elder men stood up wearing the biggest fur cape Azula had ever seen.

"Today we have an outsider in our mix! So today we will inform her of the Southern Water Tribe's great history!" he cheered as he held his hand out. Drums were suddenly banged on and everyone made a loud warrior like cry and hammered their feet against the hard snow. The ground thundered loudly.

"Long ago! Before the Avatar, before the great lion turtles, there was a time of fire. Then came the great winds that cooled the earth and soon water was born! Balance was born! The four elements came into being! From that delicate balance life flourished into existence and the old spirits drifted away from the physical world but Tui and La remained, always circling one another. They guided our people to live in balance with the frozen lands, taught us to survive here. For a time we lived as one, through the thick of blasting winters and through the hard times when food was scarce. We learned how to push and pull the water and became water benders." The elder man explained with so much passion it was if he'd fallen in love with his own words.

Two small boys had gotten up and were using water bending to tell the story to keep the little kids interested. Akikku's eyes glazed over with wonder.

"But at last the world rumbled with anger. The spirits were thrown out of balance. They were outraged by the way some of the other people, in other parts of the world, disrespected their homes. Even though the tribe lived peacefully with their spirits the great ice cap broke and half the tribe drifted away. It was heart breaking. We were no longer whole. Things were never the same again! That was when the Avatar was born; he would be used as a bridge between the worlds to prevent such a tragedy from repeating.

"The very first Avatar cycle began here in the Southern Tribe. It was a miracle that our people survived that first cold winter. It was much, much colder in the south than in the north. One night a great storm rolled in and buried the village under so much snow, so much weight. We would've all been crushed but one tiny baby's eyes began to glow! So brightly and so beautifully, with just a wiggle of his fingers he sent the storm away.

"Now we all thought something was terribly wrong with the child. Babies shouldn't glow, right?" the man asked the little kids closest to him. They giggled and nodded. "We couldn't understand what had happened but we kept a curious eye on the child. She was playful and fun but she had much to learn. No one knew what do to with the Avatar much less no one even knew what the Avatar was. When the first Avatar went in the spirit world for the first time the tribe was so worried. We thought she was dead and when she returned she was so frightened. But she was with her _family _and we all helped her discover her ultimate destiny since there were no past lives to rely on.

"Our people held on somehow, we held on because we had each other. We may not be as impenetrable as our sister tribe but we are harder to kill! We are resilient and we will go through anything as long as there is hope. We barely made it through a hundred year war and I am _so _proud that it was Sokka and Katara who once more helped the Avatar with his destiny."

The tribe made their warrior calls again as they stared at Sokka and Katara. Azula couldn't help but look awkwardly at the ground. She hadn't helped anybody, only destroyed. Even though she'd never admit it to herself for the first time she felt regret. It was an icy sting in her chest. She brushed it off and glanced ahead of her. The story teller suddenly turned to her.

"Outsider." He said calmly. "It takes true strength to be in our tribe. It takes true love as well." Their eyes locked and Azula's angry golden ones didn't like that very much. "But I see much strength in you and _love_." His eyes flickered to Akikku in her lap. "The moon spirit would not have blessed you with a child if she could not find such qualities." He turned around to face the other people. "Come! This is not just a celebration of a possible new family member this is the union of two nations. Share us with us a bit of your culture!"

The prodigy's face filled with irritation. She knew much about history but not so much about legends or where the Fire Nation's people originated. She already had everyone's attention though. She handed the drifting Akikku over to Katara and slowly stood. She stepped closer to the fire, watching it dance in the wind.

"I'm afraid I don't know if this is true. My nation wanted to forget the legends. We wanted to create new ones when…the world was ours." She explained quietly as she reached out and let the flames weave around her fingers but she didn't get burned. "My uncle told me this ages ago." She shook her head and a smile cracked over her face. "I hated listening to it."

"Please, tell us." Someone said intrigued.

"Fire wasn't always destruction or so I've heard. This begins the same way your tale began. Fire was the first element; it gave birth to all others. According to my uncle, the Fire Nation began as a small tribe, village, whatever you want to call it. It was constantly terrorized by dragons. They were fire breathing and ferocious, the most powerful thing the world had ever seen. Many went out to fight them. Our people had to prove we were worthy to use the element of fire. Maybe it was warning; that we could never discipline ourselves enough to keep it from hurting each other.

"Anyway, we learned it from the dragons. It was only used for show and fire was never allowed to be used in a fight unless it was in an Agni Kai arena. Well obviously that changed when the great Avatar was first born into our nation. He had a big head and he didn't want to listen. He terrorized people with fire. The four_ nations_ came together to restore balance. The Avatar had to be killed and the reincarnation taught to use fire much more responsibly." She explained simply.

"Um, thanks for that…great story." Sokka coughed. "We should get inside now before it gets too cold." Everyone agreed and got up. They all shuffled back to their cozy homes. Katara smiled warmly as Azula slowly stepped over to her.

"I thought it was a great story." The water bender whispered as she struggled onto her feet and handed the snoring Akikku over to Azula. The princess grinned and resisted the urge to tease Katara about her lack of muscle strength. Instead she leaned forward and stole a kiss.

"Let's hope tomorrow goes better."


End file.
